Stone Tendency
by kakaka20
Summary: After Pucci won and reset the universe, Jolyne was given another chance; To go back in time and find allies to aid her in the future, changing her fate. She's sent back in time to the year 1938, In New York City. Where and how is she gonna find allies there?
1. Prologue

"JOLYNE!"  
She hears Emporio's blood-curdling scream.  
 _Ah.. Emporio, don't cry... please.. be strong for me... for us._  
Her consciousness fades into black, she catches a quick glimpse of the sunset for the last time.  
 _I'm sorry... I've failed you all._  
And finally, that vivid sunset melts into the sea of death along with her.

...

 _What? Where am I?_  
Didn't she just die?  
Wasn't she supposed to be gone? Erased? In Heaven? Hell? Reborn? It feels like none of those things.  
She opened her eyes. It was so dark she wondered if she somehow forgot to open her eyes.  
A voice came from nowhere, but at the same time everywhere. "I will not give up on you. Go back. Find a way to fix this." _  
Go back? Back where? To Emporio? To Hermes? F.F.? Weather, Anasui and Pucci?  
_ "No, further." _  
Further? You mean before jail?  
_ "Further." _  
Before Romeo?  
_ "Before you." _  
...What?  
How do I do that?  
_"Use your power. Your stand." _  
... With Stone Free? What do you want me to do, Spider-man my way into the past? Make a time machine with flesh strings? I'm sorry, but if you want otherworldly time-bending powers you need to go to my dad for that.  
_ "Use your stand" _  
Fine, you want soapy smelling skin threads? Take them!  
"Stone Free!"_  
Nothing happened.  
... She tried to move, and realized something.  
There's no way to use her stand if she has no flesh to work with!  
She looked around for the source of the voice.  
 _I told you, Impossible_.  
A light shone from somewhere, It looks like.. from above?  
She looks down at herself.  
She's a ghost.  
 _"Great, so now what do you want? Ghost strings?"_  
No reply.  
... She sighs.  
 _"Fine, I'll try something."_  
She focuses her energy into her hands, closing her eyes to concentrate.  
She feels something, It's stringy, long and looping. Satisfied, she opens her eyes to find not her familiar, soapy smelling stand, but something that looks like a miniature solar system.  
 _"Ok, Cool. But what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"_  
A long, thin, bug-like hand reaches out from in front of her, and twirls the solar system around.  
She felt dizzy, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in space. In front of the Earth, and the moon was behind her.  
The hand was gone, and the voice reappeared.  
"Go down there, find allies that can help the you in the future."  
She opened her eyes, she was alive again. And on earth to boot  
...? She was in an alleyway, in what looked to be a city? New York? She was wearing a trenchcoat over a loose T-Shirt and pants.  
In the trench coat pocket was some cash, A stick of gum, and a newspaper clipping from today's paper.  
Let's see... the year is...  
Huh?! 1938?!


	2. Chapter 1: New York's Jolyne

Chp 1

She knew she'd be going back in time, but not this far! She'd assumed that she would only go back to just before she was born or something, but this is an entirely different time period! This is no place for a beautiful young girl! Guys are gonna think I'm some hooker!  
She walked out of the alley and ran into someone.  
"Whoops! Scuze' me Sir."  
"Sorry!"  
... Sir? Well, I guess they were looking at my outfit, but women wore pants in the 30s!

She looked at her reflection in the shop window.  
She looked tougher and more toned than she remembered. She guesses the last time she really looked at herself was before G.D. St. Jail.

She pulled her buns into a low ponytail and smeared off whatever makeup she had on when she died.  
She looked like a baby faced guy, but she certainly wasn't weak.  
 _I'm not gonna be respected as a woman during this time, so let's go incognito_.  
She swaggered down the sidewalk, confident. Nobody paid her any attention.  
She smiled to herself, and then a short kid with a hat bumped into her.  
"Sorry!" He seemed to shout as he pushed past Jolyne.  
"Get back here, Smokey!"  
Two ugly cops ran after him.  
 _Smokey? I've heard that name before._  
She watched them go into an alley. A few seconds later, the sounds of the cops laughing and the boy pleading echoed out into the sidewalks. Without thinking she ran in to help. But before she could say anything a tall, muscular man with a hat beat her to it.

"I hate black bastards like you, but I'm a nice guy!" The bigger ugly cop held the poor kid in his hand, not noticing me or the man.  
"Bring me 20$ every week and half of whatever you steal! Do that and I'll keep you out of the big house."  
He looked over, and met eyes with me, then the taller man.  
"Hey! You're that idiot who got his wallet stolen! Get lost! You too, kid. This ain't a show!"  
Ah, he called me a kid.  
He looked back at the other man.  
"I'll be keeping this wallet as evidence."  
The man started to take off his cap.  
"Umm... how do I put this... That wallet, I gave that to him, Mr. Policeman"  
He was british, and an idiot too.  
Everyone was dumbfounded.  
"So I need you to give up the boy and the wallet..."  
The officers looked at one another, then the big one threw "Smokey" on the ground.  
I went over to help him up.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered.  
He didn't answer, he was concerned for the taller man. "You don't get it... Give up, kid." the bigger one laughed, and his bearded comrade joined in "You want some trouble?" The tall man smirked. "No I did give it to him, he's a friend. Please let him go." The big one picked his nose. "Oh, a friend? Then what's your friend's name? Listen, dumbshit, don't lie to us... In this city, we're gods." He pulled out a booger, and it's a big one too. Gross. "We're both white, you don't want to go to the big house, do you?" He wiped that big booger on the tall man. Oh man, he's really rubbing it in there. The policemen chuckled as the man wiped off the booger.  
"Can I ask you something?" the brunette says after wiping his hand off. "Why do you do this? What is the reason?" The big one was offended by the cocky tone he had. "Reason? There is none! We do it because it feels good, idiot! It's in the Bible ain't it? Booger on one cheek, then booger on the other...!" What was this asshole going on about? I was about to get up, but then all of a sudden the british dude punched the cop in the face!  
"Give it a rest, ya Yankee bastard!"  
"GYAAAAH"  
He was digging his nose at the time, but now his finger pierced through his nose! Yuck!  
"Take it out, awww! Take it out!" The big guy was bleeding badly. His friend reached for his gun. "What, are you resisting?!" He aimed the gun at the man, who seemed to be unfazed.  
"Heh, go ahead and shoot! But you better prepare for the consequences, if you pull that trigger I'm breaking your finger like a matchstick!" The cop scoffed. "At this distance? I'm gonna blow your brains out!"  
The man pulled the trigger.  
I had to step in, there's no way this asshole can get out of this one!  
"Stone Free!" I used my string to block the bullet.

But, out of nowhere, a coca cola bottle cap flew out and hit the cop's finger!  
I turned to look at the brit behind me, and there he was, taking a swig of cola!  
The two cops were crying out in pain.  
Who was this guy? He's not a stand user, he didn't see Stone Free.  
I spoke up. "Um, Excu-" "Damn! I just lost my temper and did it again! Grandma Erina is gonna kill me!" He turned around. "Hey, pickpocket! Babyface! Let's get out of here!" Babyface? He means me, huh. I helped the pickpocket to his feet and we ran with the strange man. What kinda guy picks a fight with the cops only to be scared of his grandma? He feels familiar, though. I wonder who he is?  
Smokey asked him about that Coke cap nonsense, and he said he didn't know what it was, he's always been able to use that power since he was young; Make animals sleep by touching them, stop blood, whatever it is, it definitely isn't a stand. He said his grandfather who died young could do it, but his dad who was a pilot couldn't. He doesn't have a mom, though.  
Smokey sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but you said you gave your wallet to me, a theif and a black man. I owe you one. My name is Smokey, tell me your name." The tall man turned towards us to tell us his name. "Joestar. Joseph Joestar."


	3. Chapter 2: Familial Ties

Ch. 2

"Joestar. Joseph Joestar."  
I had a feeling this would happen. My jaw would have dropped, but after I had to fight my own friend due to his control over rainbows that turn people into snails it became a little hard to be surprised by things like this.  
"Call me Jojo, I just moved from London with my grandma Erina. Nice to meet you." He looked past me and Smokey. "Woah! American girls are hot! I wanna flip up their skirts!" Oh god, Grandpa.

While we were walking down the sidewalk, he looked back at me, raising a brow. "You, what's your name. I know 'babyface' ain't it."

Shit... What is my name? I can't say Jolyne...  
"Well?" He persisted. "My name is Jotaro Kujo." Fuck. "Huh? An asian? You don't look asian." I panicked. "Yeah, my grandpa on my dad's side is Japanese..." He looked me over, eyebrow still raised. "Hm.. I wondered why your face was so young looking."

He looked satisfied. "Alright, I gotta meet with my grandma, if you guys don't got anything better to do, you can come with." Smokey and I looked at one another. "Oh no, I couldn't do that, I don't want to impose." I said. Smokey nodded. "Yeah, Jojo. I don't want to cause you any more trouble." "Jojo" just smiled and patted us both on the back and laughed. "What's with that? I'm inviting my new friends I met in America to a meal! It's not rude for you to join me!"  
We walked down to the hotels, where his grandma was staying. We waited a bit before an older woman came out of the hotel doors. Joseph helped her down the steps and introduced us. He told her a huge fib about how we all met and we went along with it. "My, you both are so kind to help my grandson pay for his soda." She reached into her bag and handed us some money. "I must repay you both." Smokey and I refused, but she insisted until Jojo interrupted us. "Hey grandma, how about instead of paying them back, they can join us for dinner?" She seemed to love that idea, and we ended up having to accept their gracious offer. My great-great-great grandma is so nice, I'm actually really happy to meet her.

Jojo walked out into the street, as one does, obviously. A car came to full stop and the man inside started yelling. "Where the hell ya walkin ya piece of shit! Go get a dog ta kiss ya ass!"  
He just stared at the driver. "Hey, hey, hey! Hurry and move ya fucking dumbass!"  
Jojo moved towards the car's open window and grabbed the driver by the collar. "Hello? Huh? Say it again slowly in a language I can understand! Depending on what you said, I may have to kick your ass!" Huh, that was a good line. I'm gonna have to steal that one, gramps.

He was about to kick his ass until grandma Erina stopped him. "Jojo! What are you doing?" Upon hearing her stern voice, he tensed. "Grandma Erina!" She calmly responded. "What is it, Jojo? What are you doing to that man?" He started sweating. "Um... Uh..." He looked at me and Smokey for help. I saw the sign on the car. "...He was... calling a taxi! Right... J-Jojo!?" It was weird to call my grandpa that, but I managed to save him from death by grandma. "Y-Yeah! That's what I was doing!" He opened the taxi door for her. "Ladies first!" She smiled. "Oh, how thoughtful, Jojo! Mr. Smokey, Mr. Jotaro, you come along too!" ... Never in my life would I have thought to be addressed to as ' '. But then again, I died once already.


	4. Chapter 3: Painful News

Ch.3

In the car, Joseph told us of his Uncle Speedwagon. He owns an oil company and was supposed to meet up with them when they arrived in New York, and apparently, he didn't show up yet. Speedwagon was a friend of Joseph's Grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, and has been loyal to him ever since he died young.

We arrived at the restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant in downtown New York. A very classy place, I only hope my trenchcoat looks snazzy enough. We sat at our table and looked our menus over. I instinctively looked towards the cheaper items because I felt guilty taking money from them, even if we were related. Next to us, there was an obnoxiously loud man eating his pasta in such a unrefined way. He was big, ugly, and had the stupidest mustache I've ever seen. He looked this way, then looked at Smokey.  
"Hey waiter!" He bellowed. "Does this place let stinky pigs like that in here?" He scoffed. "His smell is making my food taste bad! Get him out of here!" At first, nobody moved, then a waiter passively went towards the riled customer. "Sir... This store's owner operates under the policy that anyone is welcome here as long as they pay... Please understand" The poor man was just doing his job, but the big man just scowled, then smirked. "What? Pigs can eat pigs in this restaurant?"  
Oh, that does it. I'm gonna go over there and kick his ass. Smokey was sweating. Then he started getting out of his chair. "I'll leave...". I pulled his sleeve. "Sit down, Smokey." I was pissed off, and he could tell. But before his resolve strengthened, a wine glass flew into the back of his head.

Joseph and I both got out of our chairs. "Jojo." Grandma Erina pulled us both back out of our rage. Joseph didn't break eye contact with the rude man. "Grandma... you aren't gonna stop me, are you?" She held her head high. "No! Each of us has our own manners, but I can't tolerate disrespect towards my friends! Take care of him without causing trouble for the other customers." Me and Smokey were both in awe. What an amazing woman, she exuded pride.  
While we were gawking, Joseph flew into action. "Thanks Grandma!". The man stood up too. He was big. Bigger than any of us expected. "Hohohoho... You want some of this, kid?" I looked him over. Focus, Jolyne. You've always been known for your quick thinking! He reached into his jacket's pocket. They're not there. While he's confused this would be the perfect openi- "Hey, mister, if you're looking for your brass knuckles, they aren't in your jacket pocket. They're in the back pocket of your pants!" ... What? Gramps! Why'd you tell him that? While he was looking for his missing weapon we could've got a hit or two in! Clearly, this man would not last long in prison.

The man was skeptical, but then he noticed they really weren't in his jacket. He checked the other pocket, and finally, his back pocket. "Wha?!" He was shocked. The men behind him exclaimed. "They really were in his back pocket!" Thanks for pointing that out for the readers, Captain Obvious. Joseph pointed at the man and smiled. "Your next line is... 'How'd you know about my brass knuckles?... You bastard!" And like a parrot, the man exclaimed; "How'd you know about my brass knuckles, you bastard?" He only just realized what had happened. Humiliation and psychological defeat. Right, now that he's distracted again we have another opening! I lunged into a fighting stance. "Jojo! Let's-" "Looking at the marks on your fists, I could tell you had recently fought with your brass knuckles!" Don't tell me, is he seriously answering him? He continued. "And you have blood on your shirt and that's clearly not yours. You just punched someone earlier, and the reason the blood on your shirt is not on your jacket too is because you took your jacket off to fight!" Hey, hey gramps we get it, you're smart. "So basically, after the fight, you'd take off the brass knuckles and put it in your back pocket, since you weren't wearing a jacket at the time!" Ok, what's your point you piece of- "Your next line is... So what's your point you piece of shit!?"  
The big man swings at Joseph. "So what's your point you piece of shit!?" He lands a hit! "I got you!" He punches over and over, laughing. "In your face! That's what you get for acting cool!" Dude, look at your hand. "Wrong! Where the hell are you punching? Don't you get it yet? I know everything your slow ass brain comes up with!" The man finally looked at his now bloodied and splintered hand. At this point, I'm just sitting down. I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get to punch him out too, he was asking for a harder beating. I guess my gramps is just too much of a softie.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Suddenly, a smaller man comes towards Joseph and I. Instinctively, I jumped up. Finally, a chance to fight! He bowed his head slightly. "Forgive the rudeness of my men." Oh right. I didn't exist during this time period, so he doesn't really need my help for these things... Bummer.  
"Madame, are you Mrs. Erina Joestar? I work for Mr. Speedwagon and have heard about you in London. It's nice to meet you." His eyes flickered darkly. "I just heard some underground info. It hasn't been released to the press yet... Mr. Speedwagon has been murdered... According to the rumors, the one who did it was a man from Tibet." Joseph and Erina quivered from the news. "Wha... What did you say?!" I cut him off. "Depending on your answer, he might have to kick your ass!"


	5. Chapter 4: Straights' Ambition

Ch. 4

Joseph turned towards me, slightly annoyed. I could understand it was rude of me to interrupt him during such an important and devastating announcement, but that felt good.  
He ignored me for now, and turned towards the man. "Uncle Speedwagon is dead? And the one who did it was a monk from Tibet?" He clenched his fist. "Are you talking about Straits?". The man just gave him a look.  
Smokey and I both noticed Grandma Erina's expression. I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her. The man continued. "It's what I heard from someone who discovered in a Mexican river bed what looked to be Mr. Speedwagon and his two companions... Nobody knows how and why they were killed, or where the monk went."  
Grandma Erina gasped. "I think I understand... I feel like it has something to do with what Mr. Speedwagon once told me... About the stone masks and Dio..." I squeezed her shoulder. Poor Grandma... I know about DIO, but I didn't realize how old this guy's beef with us Joestars was. All I know about the guy is that his kids are assholes.

"Jojo..." Smokey started. "It scares me to say this, but can we really trust this guy? He's a member of the mafia, and he could just be messing with you." The aforementioned mafia member put a cigar in his mouth. "It is up to you to believe it..." He reached for the lighter in his coat pocket. I spoke up. "Excuse me, but your lighter is in your back pocket." He gave me a glare, as if I was messing with him. While his focus was on me, he didn't realize how close Joseph was, and he was lifted off the ground by the collar. "Thanks for the advice, Smokey, but I believe this guy... They only care about money." He tightened his grip and the man dropped his cigar. "You could say we're Speedwagon's family. I can trust that the mafia would try and take advantage of that." He raised his fist. "But!" He punched the man in the gut in one fell swoop. The man sputtered out in pain. "Even if it is true... To just suddenly say something like that right in front of grandma... I can't forgive that." He was right. Grandma Erina didn't need to hear this so suddenly. I was mad too, so I snarled at the mafia member with my best prison-hardened voice. "You startled her and made her upset, you shitstain!" Joseph smirked at my comment as if he approved. I think I made grandpa proud.

He carried his fist through, and the mafia member went flying into a table. Joseph walked towards Grandma Erina and helped her out of her chair. Her voice was shaky. "For what happened fifty years ago... to still be continuing..."

We left the restaurant after paying for everything. I pitched in with some of my money that conveniently placed itself in my pocket when I arrived. (Totally not lazy writing on the author's part.) Smokey and I walked them back to the hotel. He left since his place was further back in the other direction, so now it was just Me, Joseph and Grandma Erina.  
"Thank you, Mr. Jotaro." Grandma spoke kindly to me. "Um... You don't need to thank me, I should be thanking you both..." I couldn't accept a thank you, I barely did anything. I'm still bummed about losing my entire timeline too, and watching this all play out with me being a mere spectator really hammered the fact that I have no real place here into me. I must have looked pretty depressed, because Grandma Erina put her hand on my shoulder. "You really helped me there, dear. I'm truly grateful. If you weren't there, I don't know how I would have reacted. So, let me say it again; Thank you." It's as if she read my mind. Maybe it's because we're related. What she said made me feel better about myself. "Y-you're welcome." Gah, this was too much for me. I'm not used to this sentimental crap…

Joseph helped Grandma up the stairs to the hotel, but then said something to her and opened the door for her to go inside without him. He looked back at me.  
"Hey, I need to ask you something." Oh damn did he catch on that I'm a chick? I lowered my voice. "Yes?" He walked down the steps towards me, then asked, "I noticed, when we were in the alley, that when the policeman pulled the trigger on me, you shouted something and the bullet bounced, midair..." I tensed up. What excuse could I possibly give him? "Well... That's... I don't know! I wasn't doing anything, but suddenly I could do weird things like that!" He gave me a questioning look. He probably knew I was lying. "...Just maybe... Could it be the same power as mine?" Hmm... that would make sense, I'll go along with it. "Maybe? I'm not sure what to do with it though, and it only comes out in dangerous situations." I said quickly, realizing that I don't have a lot of time. I gotta start looking for a place to stay. Joseph continued. "That could explain why I sensed a feeling of kinship with you." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. I had to interrupt.

"Sorry, but I really need to get going, you see, I just arrived here too. I need to check into my hotel." He looked up at me. "If you don't have a place to stay, you could stay here!" He gestured towards the expensive hotel that he and his Grandma are staying in. "I could help pay for your stay if that's what is bothering you!" That place looked really pricey, and I had a weird fear that if I took that much money, the Joestar family might end up poor by the time 2012 comes along. "No, I'm alright! I saw my hotel down the block from here!"

He gave me a disappointed look, like a puppy dog who was denied a treat. He doesn't know it, but I think his grandfatherly instincts are already kicking in, I heard from my mom that dad hated how much Grandpa Joseph babied him. I'm gonna have to leave before he develops the habit early.  
We said our goodbyes, and I made my way down the street to the cheap motel I saw. Luckily for me, the place was as cheap as it looked. I got a one-night room and slept.


	6. Chapter 5: The Game Master

Ch. 5

The next morning, Joseph and Smokey were at my door. They both wanted to hang out at a restaurant, and I decided that would be best, I need to find strong allies, and sticking to a Joestar will definitely let me find some. Weirdly powerful people just pop up when we're around, so let's double the chances.  
We went down to a coffee shop together. Yep, just us dudes being guys. "It's gonna be cold today." Joseph sighed, as he took out a magazine and pointed to an advertisement. "Hey, hey, Smokey, Jotaro, check this out!" Smokey leaned in. "What is it, Jojo?" Joseph just kept pointing to the ad. I got a good look at it. Oh, it was an ad for padded and push-up bras. That's not that interesting, is it, gramps? Joseph was sweating. "Hey, could these be the things that raise em' up?" Smokey seemed interested too. "What? An A cup becomes a C? $1.25 per pair?! Woah! We'll be fooled!" I just laughed. "Yeah, but that seems so inconvenient! They'll get so sweaty and stinky!" Joseph gave me a weird look. "How would you know? Girls don't sweat that much! You... You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" I just smirked. "I sure do! Her name's Jolyne, and she's a real beauty." Joseph and Smokey cried in anguish. "Damnit! And I thought you were one of us, Jotaro!" Joseph seemed betrayed. I just laughed. Me, my own girlfriend! Well, I guess I'm better than Anasui. Smokey was laughing with me, but Joseph seemed to notice something outside the window.  
I looked to what he was looking at. Outside the cafe, there was a handsome man with long hair, and a scarf. He was staring at Joseph intensely. Joseph got out of his seat and went outside. Me and Smokey were still joking around, but I payed attention to the two men outside. They seemed to be talking, but something was off. It took Gramps going out there himself for me to notice, but... "Why isn't that man's breath turning white when it's so cold outside?" I said aloud. Smokey was confused, but then he must have followed my line of sight. "Y-you're right! How weird..."  
Then, the long-haired man smiled, and lifted his hand, but before he could strike, Gramps took out a fucking machine gun! What the fuck, old man!? He shot the man into the window and I had to get Smokey and the other customers out of there! "Stone Free!" I used my strings to pull Smokey away from the window and flip the tables towards the broken glass. That should have blocked most of the shards from the other customers.  
Joseph yelled inside, crying. "Straights! I've been waiting for you! I don't expect you to die from that... but... I will avenge Uncle Speedwagon!"  
That was Straights? The monk from Tibet?  
I did my best to evacuate the customers, but I wanted to see this.  
"Straights! To blast your head off, or the light of the sun... Or the Ripple! Those are the ways I can kill you, right?"  
He jumped into the restaurant through the now broken window. "Did I blast him?" Joseph shouted. Smokey was shaken up. "Jojo... this is really bad." Joseph walked past Smokey, going to pick up his coffee mug, but the handle broke off. "Yeah... The repair costs are gonna be high!" Smokey was both scared and relieved. I understood why, a normal person might have thought he snapped. "No! You just shot a person!" Smokey was trying to reason with him, but Joseph just looked confused. "Huh? A person? Oh, you mean Straights? Bah." While they talked, I noticed one of the bullets on the ground, it looked bent. "Hey, Jojo. Your bullets didn't seem to work." I showed him the deformed bullet. "What's going on?" He responded. I looked at Smokey. "Smokey, take cover outside." He nodded and looked at Joseph. "I hope he's human, then everything will be solved and all I have to do is go to prison!" He said with confidence. "Trust me, you don't want to go there." I told him, walking towards the man named Straights.

Joseph approached two screaming women. "Can it! If you don't stop screaming I'll shut you up with a kiss!" Straights was getting up, and Joseph was distracted. "Stone Free!" I held him down with my strings. "Jojo! He's getting up!"

Joseph finally noticed him, and I let him go. That guy was strong, and after getting my body ripped apart by Pucci I'm not taking any chances. He rose up to his feet, then he stretched. All the bullets in him shot out. I blocked most of them from hitting anybody.  
Straights hissed. "Dio's failure... was that he wanted to test the limits of his ability, and that is the opening that allowed Jonathan to defeat him, but I have no desire for that! I can test them after I kill you! And what I'm gonna use is the ability that killed your grandfather!" Joseph shot his gun, but he's out of ammo! "I shoot high pressure fluids out of my eyes, I call it... Space Ripper Stingy Eyes!" I couldn't hold back my laughter, 'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes'? What are you? 12!? "Take this, Joseph!"

His stingy eyes shot out towards Joseph, and he turned away dramatically. Ooh, swish. It hit Joseph, or his reflection anyway, but Straights didn't seem to notice. "Heh, too easy. Now only Erina Joestar... That old hag will be easier than..." "Your next line is... Killing a baby, right?" "...Killing a baby...!" Joseph laughed. He was in control again. "...And next you'll say: 'Why is this guy still alive with holes in him?!'... I bet."

Straights repeated him. " Why is this guy still alive with holes in him?...!" Joseph smirked, and I knew he'd go into a full explanation of his genius plan, so before he could I cut him off. "That's his reflection, dumbass." Straights was trying to see whether or not I was bluffing, but before he figured it out, Joseph was behind him and about to strike.

"You realized it too late! Stupid!" He hit his head with the Tommy Gun, and then used the "Ripple" to shock him or something. Not too sure how that works quite yet, but alright. He said something else, then shocked him again. This is too bizarre.


	7. Chapter 6: Cold and Cruel, Straights!

Ch.6

 _(Hi, author here! Thank you for the support. I've been writing this all on my phone, so it's hard making it look nice. Sorry about that ^^;.  
Also, I'm gonna just skim through the lengthy jojo-esque explanations and get to the point, because I'm sure you all had to go through them once already lol)  
__

There was a commotion outside, so I went to check on Smokey. I ran outside and found him still shaken up. "Hey, you alright?" He looked up at me. "Don't worry about me, what about you? And Jojo! How is Jojo?" I smiled. "He's alright. He's a tough dude, you don't gotta worry!" Smokey was relieved.

"Hey, what happened in that shop?" A girl about my age asked Smokey and I. Smokey gave his explanation. "I don't know, but it's very bad... There's a weird guy in there. He doesn't die from being shot by a machine gun and he shoots _lasers_ out of his eyes! It's like a dream!" The girl gave him a weird look, then turned to me, hoping for a better answer, so I complied. "We got vampires in New York City, lady." She scrunched her nose at me and turned to ask someone else. Hey, I wasn't kidding, girl.  
Just then, a grenade went off in the building and Joseph came flying out and landed on his feet. I looked up, and Straights was getting torn apart, literally! Nasty! "I.. I did it!" Joseph said. But that was before he turned around and looked inside. "D-Don't look! Smokey! Jotaro!" Smokey and I looked inside. His body parts were slowly reorganizing themselves. Smokey squealed and pressed his hands together. "Ohh! God, I'll never do anything bad again, I won't steal anymore! So, Save me!" I turned to Joseph. "Jojo, is there any way to defeat him?" Smokey regained his composure. "There has to be a way to beat that monster!" As we talked, the fleshy bits formerly known as Straights came together to create Straights 2.0, and he was naked. Gross, I don't wanna see vamp ass!

Smokey was scared shitless. "Jojo! Do you have any other plans?!" He inquired, and Joseph gave a speedy reply.  
"I do!"  
"Huh? You do?" Smokey was worried.  
Is he gonna..?  
"Yeah... there's only one left."  
I know this one.  
"Just one..?"  
"A very special plan! Look at his legs! They were blasted apart so much that it's taking longer to form!"  
"So the only way is...?"  
"We gotta use our legs, too!"  
"Our legs?"  
He made a 180 degree turn. The beginning to the secret Joestar technique.  
"We gotta run! Smokey! Jotaro!"  
"Aw, man what is up with this guy!?" Smokey was disappointed. But we ran after him together. Straights jumped in the air.  
"Chase after me, Straights!"

We ran as fast as we could, running past scared pedestrians and lazy policemen. "Eeek! Is that the bomber? He's getting away!" "Someone go get him!" "He doesn't look that tough..."

The crowd lessened the further we got, and finally we got to a bridge.  
Panting, Smokey broke the silence between us. "I'm not involved...(wheeze) but for some reason...I ran with you..." I laughed, wearily. "Smokey, you're..(pant) You're just as involved as I am." Smokey sat down on the pavement. "(pant) But we should be safe here... Wanna smoke?"

Joseph finally talked. "No, Smokey. Do you hear that sound?" He looked puzzled, I was too. "Sound? You mean the river?" It took me a second, but then I realized. "No! Above us!" I pointed above, and there he was! Holding a girl hostage! "That's the girl who asked us questions earlier, Smokey!" I pointed out, but Smokey was already running.

Joseph grit his teeth. "What does that bastard intend to do?"

He had his fingers in her mouth, and was holding her in front of him. Thankfully covering his front side up. "Ah... Help me!" The poor girl cried. I gave him a stern look. "Hey! Let her go, ya Twilight reject!" He looked at me and raised a brow, but then shook his head and looked back at Joseph. "The girl is a hostage. If you run, I'll kill her, but if you climb up here, I'll let her go." Joseph looked troubled, but then, a cocky smirk. "What are you thinking? I don't know that girl. Why are you taking strangers as hostages, idiot!" Smokey agreed. "Exactly! Let's go, Jojo!"

Straights pulled the girl closer to him. Oh, that poor girl... "I'm 'Testinng' you. What kind of man are you, Jojo? If you forsake this unknown girl and run, I will know what kind of man you are. I need time to heal, so I won't bother chasing you... You won't come back to avenge Speedwagon."

He's not fully healed?  
He continued. "But if you climb up and save the girl, that will reveal your personality. Your future growth will be a great danger to me. I may be weakened, but I will use all my strength to kill you now. I'll kill this girl in 5 seconds, decide whether you'll run or climb."

I felt so sorry for her. I looked at Joseph, expecting him to run in, but he was leaning against the railing. He's not gonna keep bluffing, is he? The girl was crying, she has a strange man's fingers in her mouth with his crusty dinkle probably rubbing up against her. That's like... Torture! I gave Joseph a more urgent look, hoping I somehow develop my own Space Ripper Stingy Eyes to get his attention, but he just spoke. "Man, if it was a girl I was in love with, I could understand. But why do I gotta fight for an ugly bitch like that? Dumbass!" The girl was crying now, and Straights stuck his fingers in her mouth further. "I'll kill her by ripping her jaw off... and slicing through her throat and chest."

That set me off. Without thinking, I started climbing up the bridge. I know Joseph was trying to bluff his way out of this, but this guy was serious.

"Hey! Jotaro, don't do it! You can't beat him!" Joseph and Smokey seemed to shout simultaneously. Straights wasn't expecting this, but his determination did not waver. He glared at me. "I was talking to Jojo-" I cut him off. "Don't. Call. Me. JOJO!" I called out Stone Free and like a puppeteer, pulled his arms off of the girl. Straights didn't know what happened, but before he could respond, I carried the girl bridal-style outta there. I landed on the ground and checked the girl. "Are you alright?" She was just as surprised as Straights, but after snapping back to reality she started crying into my torso. "Thank you..." I set her down on the pavement, then looked at Joseph. "Go get him. Your bluffing just gave him more time to heal!" He ripped off his sleeves. "Straights! You're rotten to the core!"

Straights smirked. "Jojo, I should be the one to say that. You didn't save that girl in time. Any longer and I would have killed her." Joseph smirked right back at him.  
"That was my plan. I gave my comrade an opening to take her back." Yeah, right. Well in any case, Straights seemed to accept that.

"Hmph, foolish, but you're a passionate man!" Straights stared him down as he came rushing towards him. "I'm gonna rip you apart! Straights!" He was calm. He's gonna use his Stingy Eyes isn't he?

Straights turned towards Joseph "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes!"  
Joseph was calm as well. "I thought of a way to defeat you earlier! You're a fool for using the same technique twice!" Joseph pulled out two shot glasses and held them to his forehead and neck. The Stingy Fluid was redirected back at the Space Ripper himself! One still hit Joseph's chest, though. The Sting Juice hit Straights in the head! A critical hit!

"I caught your liquid blast with a Ripple-charged shot glass! It was easy since I knew you'd go for my forehead!" Straights, as a last resort, lunged at Joseph, but that gave him an opening to punch him out! "Make it up to Speedwagon..." His fist hit Straights square in the face. "... In hell!" Straights fell backward off the edge of the bridge. "You'll be able to sleep safely tonight, grandma."

Joseph went down to where Straights fell, I looked over the edge. The long-haired man was hanging over the edge, and Joseph was holding him. What? Why would he do that? They seem to be talking. Maybe he had some questions or something. I was going to call out to him, but by then the girl must have recovered, mentally, and came over to me.

"Hey... Thanks for saving my life!" She clinged onto my arm and blushed. "How could I ever repay you..." Oh shit! This isn't the first time a girl has flirted with me, but I was still flustered. "O-Oh... Um... Well I-" She cut me off. "Maybe you'd like to go out sometime? I can give you my telephone number..." She wrote down her number on a slip of paper and shoved it in my trench coat pocket. They have phones during the 30s? She nuzzled into my arm.

Smokey looked at me with envy.

There was a loud explosion sound, and Joseph yelled. Apparently Straights killed himself. We walked down to the dock below, the sun was rising.

The girl was still clinging onto me. Joseph noticed and got mad. "Hey! I was the one who planned the whole 'saving your life' thing in the first place! Where's my hug, cutie?" She let go of me. "Oh yeah?" She punched him in the face. "That's what you get for calling me an ugly bitch earlier!" Smokey and Joseph were confused. "...What? Smokey, did I really say that?" Smokey nodded. "Yeah, you did... You said you wouldn't risk your life for an ugly bitch like that." Joseph scratched his head. "Huh... Weird, and you're really pretty too." She kicked his shin and he fell to the ground. Then she turned around to me and prompted me to lean down. I did, and she pecked my cheek. Walking off she did the hand gesture for 'Call me ". I blushed so hard, I didn't notice the two bachelors made grim expressions at me.


	8. Chapter 7: Journey Start!

Ch. 7  
_

After Joseph and Smokey calmed down, Smokey sat down on a bench to have a cigarette. Joseph sat down and I was the only one left standing.

Joseph noticed this and smirked. "Only single men can sit on this bench." We all laughed, then the mood changed. Joseph explained to us what he talked to Straights about, and what he's going to do about it.

He told us of the man in the column, and how it sucked the blood of the men Straights injured. "I'm going to Mexico, and I need help from you both." Smokey was sweating. "I'm sorry Joseph, but I can't go with you. I need to stay in the city." Joseph just smiled and patted his back. "No, that's perfect, because I wanted to ask you to look after Grandma Erina while I'm gone."  
Smokey was relieved, then he nodded. "Of course, Jojo. You can count on me." He smiled, then turned to me. "Jotaro, I need you to come with me to Mexico. I may need your ability when the time comes."  
Sticking to a Joestar will basically guarantee you running into strong people. Going on an adventure with one... Now that was the opportunity of a lifetime. I nodded. "Alright."

We went back to the hotel where Grandma Erina was staying, and we told her the news. She understood. Her and Smokey wished the both of us luck. Joseph bought a motorcycle, and then asked to attach a sidecar for me. Grandma Erina surprised me with extra sets of clothes, as well as a canteen. I thanked her, and promised to repay her one day. Me and Joseph set off to Mexico the next day.

It took around 37 hours to reach Mexico, It wasn't too hot thanks to it being winter.  
We didn't talk that much on the way, unless it was for directions.  
We came across a town. Joseph got out of the bike first and stuck his head in a horse trough. "Jojo, what the hell are you doing?" I laughed. He looked up, and was face-to-face with a horse. "Shit, this was the horse's water"  
Behind us, a gang of men on horseback laughed. "We got gringos!" "There are gringos here!" "They smell!" Hey! In my defense, I wanted to stop to change, but this animal of a man wouldn't stop!

"I don't like it... Let's steal their stuff and leave them in the desert." I glared at them. "You listening, idiots?"  
I was about to go over there and whoop their asses, but Joseph raised his hand, signaling me to calm down.  
He touched his goggle lens, then flicked it. The shards of glass nearly avoided one of the men's hand. His hand was resting on a wooden post, and he soon realized that Joseph wasn't a person you mess with. I grabbed one in a headlock and Joseph came over and knocked his head.

"Knock knock, who's there? My name is Jojo. I come from New York. This may be rude since we just met, but... Bring us food and gasoline in the next 3 minutes. Got that?"  
The men agreed and ran off to do so. Joseph rest his arms on the bike, looked up to the sky and took a swig of water.


	9. Chapter 8: A Tracker in the Desert

Ch.8

(The first section of the chapter is a little sloppy. I hurried a bit because I wanted to get to the Nazi base already);;

We drove out after the men got our supplies. We were riding for a while, but something seemed weird. We didn't feel alone. Joseph stopped the bike and looked around.  
I used Stone Free to poke around a few places. I'll use them as antennae for now. We waited for a while, then suddenly, a cloth appeared. Then I felt something on one of the lines. I Quickly focused all the strings towards the area and managed to reel in... A foot...? Then the rest of the body came into view.  
He couldn't see Stone Free, so he wasn't a stand user. Just an incredibly agile guy. I wrapped the thread around him, like a cocoon.  
"Hey, who are you? Why are you following us?" Joseph angrily inquired.  
He responded, still trying to break free without knowing what caught him.  
"I'm not just following you... To learn information about Straights, I was ordered by my military to take you." Joseph pondered this for a second. "Who are you? From your accent and face, I'd guess you're German. You a Nazi?" I spoke up. "What do Nazis want with Straights?" I must have loosened my grip, because the german man threw a knife, which hit Joseph. It turned out that the knife was actually a long ribbon? Anyway, Joseph touched a cactus that was next to this weirdo and asked him a few questions. The cactus he touched had now been growing a large, bulbous growth on it. It looked like it was ready to pop. I then realized what he was doing. Joseph picked him up, then told him to look at the growth (Not like he gave him a choice, he practically shoved his face into it). The next thing he knew, he had a face full of cactus bits.

"I'm not 'thaying anythin'" He told us, with his tongue swollen. Joseph just shrugged, then tied him to another cactus using the ribbon that was previously a knife.  
"Alrighth! I'll talk!" Joseph laughed. "Aww, is that really it? Damn, that was boring." 

The soldier explained everything, about how Speedwagon was still alive, and that he's hidden in a laboratory under a mansion south from here.  
Joseph cried. "Uncle Speedwagon... Is alive? Grandma Erina will be so happy to hear this."

He got on the bike. "Alright, now let's get the hell out of here, Jotaro. This creep just wasted our precious time."  
So we drove off in the direction of the mansion.

We arrived, and Joseph parked the motorcycle behind a rock. He rustled through his bag and pulled out binoculars.  
"Hmm.. looks like we're gonna have to disguise ourselves somehow." He handed me the binoculars to see what he was talking about. There were two Nazi soldiers standing guard, and a bunch of women with wicker baskets of fruits and supplies, they were allowed to enter only after their skirts were lifted. Those pigs. I put down the binoculars. "So we're gonna steal their unifo-" I looked at Joseph, and he was already putting on a dress and some kind of makeup. Where did he get that from?  
"Here, you put this stuff on!" He handed me a bright blue dress and the leftover makeup he had. I gave him a look. "Jojo, this isn't gonna work." He shot a look right back. "Oh come on, just put it over your clothes!" He took off my jacket and put the dress over my t-shirt and pants. Then he slapped some kind of makeup on me and handed me a mirror. "Oh my god, you look super cute!" He said in a girly voice. What is this, a middle school sleepover? I looked at myself. It didn't matter if I looked cute or not, with this much makeup, anybody would be suspicious.  
He handed me one of his tequila bottles, (We had three.) And we walked over to the guards. I went behind him.  
"Hey, we brought tequila. Can we pass?" He towered over the guards and did his best to act as girly as possible. I think I even saw a wink.  
The two guards aimed their guns. "Raise your arms! You two are suspicious! You're both coming with us. Move and we'll shoot!" Joseph(ine) was offended. "Hu~h? Why? Where's my body check? I'm Just delivering tequila~!" The two guards panicked. "He's moving suspiciously! Shoot!" Me and Joseph(ine) raised our arms. Joseph(ine) yelped. "Woah! Don't shoot! All right, we won't move!" He then snarled. "Damn, Nazis are impressive. How did you see through my disguise?"  
They both laughed. "It's so obvious! You disgusting idiot!" "As if two muscular women exist like that, dummies! Can't you view yourselves more objectively?"  
Did he just insult me too? Damn, that hurt.  
Joseph ground his teeth. "What?! I just have to not move, right?"

He set the tequila bottles on his head, then sent the Ripple into it. The bottle corks flew up and hit two coconuts. Which fell on the two guards' heads. Joseph then kicked them with one sweep of his long leg.  
Me and him stripped the soldiers and put on their uniforms, wiping our makeup off in the process. Joseph was throwing a hissy fit. "Damn. I lost my confidence. Let's go with these soldier uniforms now, Jotaro." I nodded, and we went into the base.

We asked around, looking for where Speedwagon was being held. One man pointed us in the direction of a lab. We thanked him and walked there.

We opened the door to find the men staring at a window in disbelief. We both looked at one another, confused, but we weren't about to blow our cover yet by asking unnecessary questions.  
One man spoke up. "Lt. Stroheim... I took my eyes off of him for only a moment... You were right next to me, everyone was! Yet, nobody saw anything!" Shaking, he picked up his coffee cup, but the man named Lt. Stroheim knocked it out of his hand. "This is no time for drinking!"

He continued. "It was only for a moment... My eyes were off of him for a few seconds... I have near perfect vision... But, I don't know what happened inside. I don't believe it!"

Everyone was sweating.

Eyes off of who?

Who were they talking about?

I looked up and into the chamber, it was a piece of wet rock suspended by metal rods. "Where is he?!" Lt. Stroheim yelled. "There's no sign of him in the room, sir!" One of his men responded. "He just suddenly vanished!"  
The atmosphere was tense. "Listen, just calm down and think clearly! Don't open the hatch to the room no matter what. He must be hiding somewhere we can't see. Stop the flow of oxygen, once he starts suffocating he'll show himself." the Lieutenant said. "Hey! Is the film ready yet? Rewind the film and find out where he hid!" He ordered one of his scientists. "It's just been set up!" "Good! Play it!"  
The scientist complied. The projector flickered on and there was a tall, muscular man with long hair and tan skin. He wore nothing but a loincloth. "He- He's running towards the wall! ... It can't be!" The man on the film seemed to contort in strange ways, his bones seemed to be non-existent, he folded himself into a small spot. Then finally, he entered th cm air vent! The old man in the wheelchair spoke. "Then that means... He's hiding somewhere in the air ducts!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Mysterious Santana!

Ch.9

"That man in the column, Santana, called you by your name before... Lt. Stroheim. Did he hear you from the air vent?" One of his men exclaimed. "Is it connected to this room?" He turned around and looked at me and another guard that was next to me.

"Hey! You two! Stay away from that air vent! It's dangerous!" I looked behind me, and I realized where I was standing. I dashed away from it, and in that instant, the other man screamed, then something... entered his face.  
It was the man I saw in the video. "Oh no! It's him! Santana!" The man who was attacked turned around. "Did... Something happen, Lt. Stroheim? It's dark... I cannot see. Did someone turn the lights off?"

The old man in the wheelchair was frightened. "He dove into the man's body!" Even he was afraid.  
The soldier continued to talk. "Hey, where is everyone? Don't leave me all alone!" The rest of the crew freaked out. Then, the man's face bloated up, then his body as well. He popped out of his uniform! Oh man, would that have happened to me if I didn't move on time? The big man continued. "I don't understand, but I haven't felt this fresh in a long time!"

The Lieutenant raised his arm. "It's okay, kill him! Shoot through the soldier's body!" I was about to follow his orders, when Joseph tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed to the old man. I guess that was Speedwagon.

As we walked over to the wheelchair, the soldiers shot the man, and now he was full of holes. He was still alive though, and the men freaked out. The man pointed his finger at us. What was he doing?

The Lieutenant tried his hand at explaining this. "Wait! Is that supposed to be a gun? That finger pose... It's like a gun! Is he copying us?" Then he started to laugh. "He only said my name earlier, he just said it like a parrot! He's just copying, there's no meaning! Just imitating us, like a monkey! Could he be?" He laughed harder. "His intelligence is low! If his intelligence is at monkey level, we humans can use him!"

I don't think that's the nicest thing to say, dude. He probably doesn't know English yet.  
The man's jaw ripped open, and a low voice came out of it. "... Was it you guys who disturbed my slumber?" Lt. Stroheim was shocked. "He talked!"  
The man known as Speedwagon talked. "His intelligence isn't low! He has a remarkable brain. He learned our language in that short time-span! He calculated this escape!"  
See? Now that meant he heard all of your insults, Lieutenant!  
Out of his extended finger, he shot bullets back at us, in one big clump! It hit a guy, clean in the forehead!  
Joseph grabbed Speedwagon's wheelchair. "Hey, old man, watch out! Hide over here! He's gonna shoot those bullets back this way!" The old man turned away. "Get lost! I don't get help from Nazis!" An admirable mentality.  
Joseph scoffed. "Geez, Just like always, still a stubborn old man in this situation."  
My attention went back to the man, whose skin was ripping open to reveal the man from the video.  
As the Nazis panicked, Joseph went over to the Lieutenant and grabbed his hair. "Hey, I'm gonna take some of your hair! Maybe more than some..." The Lieutenant yelped. "What do you think you're doing?! You do realize I am a superior officer, right?!" Joseph just ripped out a chunk of hair.  
The half-naked man shot more bullets, and Joseph got into position. He held the hair between his fingers. "I call this; 'Hair Ripple Attack'!" Creative. Speedwagon exclaimed. "Oh! You are... You are... Joseph Joestar!"  
He created a forcefield of hair around himself and Speedwagon. I couldn't just let those others die, so I went to block the other bullets from hitting these other goons. The bullets bounced off of the hair around Joseph and Speedwagon, and I left that circle of safety to use my stand. "Stone Free!" I turned both arms into strings, and weaved a bulletproof fabric. I've done it before, I can do it again. They stopped most of the bullets, but when I reformed my arms, they came back bruised and a little scratched up.  
Joseph smirked. "These hairs are a bit dry. You better take care of your hair or you'll go bald, Nazi guy!"


	11. Chapter 10: Lost in Translation

Ch. 10

The "man from the column" picked up the hair, then slowly examined them. "Ha...ir...?"  
Using this opportunity, I ordered the Nazi soldiers in a stern voice. "Everyone who can still walk, take the injured and hightail the hell out of here!" These men were used to orders, they saluted, then did as I commanded. Speedwagon explained to Joseph what he knew. "We can't let him get out! He likely created the stone masks! Was it a tool to increase his food supply and take over the world? And according to the writings on the wall, he is weak to the "Energy of the sun" and has just awakened after thousands of years asleep." He continued "Jojo! Use Hamon to kill him! Kill Santana!"  
Joseph merely held his hand to his face. "Hmm, this one seems male, but... Are there females? How do they reproduce? Hehe." Everyone was on edge.  
He then walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Jotaro, I wonder what was happening thousands of years ago, before he fell asleep... You can only imagine."  
I see, he's trying to communicate! I nodded in understanding and we both walked over to him. Joseph went forward first. He walked over, and booped his nose. "Touch'd ya!" He then waved his arms around. "Hey, you were speaking earlier, right? Happy Joy-py, nice to meetcha'-py! Hello! How are you?" What the fuck?  
The Lieutenant was confused. Speedwagon called out to Joseph. "Jojo, what the hell are you doing?!" Joseph turned to Speedwagon. "Well, I was thinking he might be a good guy. I was just checking. I think it's wrong to just assume he's a bad guy."  
Lieutenant Stroheim yelled. "Don't be foolish! He's killed my men!" Joseph heard this, and went over to him. "Shut up! You were the one who started this! Experimenting, using machine guns, that's why that happened to you! Plus, I only came here from New York to get Speedwagon back! I don't care about your men! There's no reason to fight him!"

Joseph looked to me and nudged my bruised arm. "You say something to him!" I sighed. Embarrased, I joined in, waving my arms and everything. "...Happy, Joy-ppy... Nice to meet ya...-ppy!" I gave my best smile. Santana just looked at me. "..."

"..."  
Ah, there goes my confidence.  
I kneeled on the ground hiding my face in embarrassment. I peeked up at Santana above me. Oh? His expression changed, did I do it? Did I manage to communicate?

Wait, was that pity!? I felt my face heat up, that's an entirely new low when a heartless monster pities you! I buried my face back in my hands and cried out. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!"  
"..."

…...  
"Heh..."  
Huh?

I looked back up at him, then stood up. "Santana... laughed?" Speedwagon was in disbelief. I looked at Santana, then put my hand on my chin.  
...Allies that can help me in the future? Wait, if this man lived for this long, and did not weaken... That means he could help me! 2012 is within a normal human's lifetime! If I can convince him to wait a little longer...  
I must have been smiling, because Joseph and the others were looking at me funny.  
Santana scratched his head and was staring off into space, but he looked like he was willing to listen to whatever I had to say.  
I have to gain his trust! But what should I do?

I spotted a gun by his feet, I picked it up and handed it to him. "Uh… Here! Check this out. This is a gun, it's technology that humans have created." He looked it over, then grabbed it from me. "...First time seeing this... What is this 'Gun'?" Good! He's interested! He took it apart, like a machine, then looked at me for an answer.  
"Guns are weapons, they propel this small metal thing called a bullet to pierce the enemy. I don't know the exact science behind it though..." He seemed to be satisfied with just that. He walked over to the lights, and looked back at me, expecting me to follow him. He looked at the lights. "Bright... What are these lights? This light too... I've never seen it before." I explained to him what they were. "Those are light bulbs. They use electricity to heat up a small wire, the chemicals in the wire and within the glass make it bright."  
He was examining the bulbs, then Joseph came up behind him and started knocking on his head. Grandpa, stop that! Goddamnit! "Hey you, if you can talk, talk to me! It's rude to ignore someone!" He stuck his finger in his ear, and Speedwagon was afraid. "Jojo! Watch out."  
Santana was upset. "Annoying... Primitive being." His ribs curled back, and Joseph almost got caught in the Ribs Blade attack!  
He used his ripple to block the attack!  
Santana looked at him as he flew back. "Hm?... Fire flower...? What is this human? ... He was blasted away instead of absorbed into me... I have never seen a human like this."

He paused. "Is this man special?" Then walked over to Speedwagon. "Or are all humans of this era like this?" He sticks his hand in the old man's head. Noting that he didn't spark like Joseph, he scratched his head. "Hmm... As I thought, that man is special... Jojo scary."  
Joseph got up. "Uncle..." He charged towards him. "Bastard! I'll fight you now! Get away from him!"  
My plan is ruined! How can I get Santana's trust back?


	12. Chapter 11: Hamon Vs The Ultimate Being

Ch. 11

(Edit, due to it's convenience to write, I changed "The ripple" into "Hamon". Thank you for your continued support!)

"Have humans evolved while I was asleep?" Santana asked, not expecting an immediate answer.

Joseph was charging towards him. "You bastard! I'll blast you with Hamon!" He struck his fist into Santana, but he wasn't affected. "Wha?! Hamon doesn't work!" Joseph exclaimed.

Stroheim was shaking. "Oh no! This isn't about war anymore… Th-This world is finished!" Joseph looked at his fist, then noticed that the blood of the soldiers was reacting to Hamon. "It's like Straights' scarf! Hamon is flowing down his body and reacting to the blood on the floor!"

"As I thought… His body and mine repel each other." Santana noted. His skin folded open to reveal a large hole where Joseph's fist was. He was planning on swallowing it up whole! Joseph screamed. Stroheim, Speedwagon and I all jumped. Don't tell me…. He lost his hand!? I didn't know he lost it like this! He always said he lost it in a cars accident. (He was insistent on saying "Cars" for whatever reason)

"Ahh! My fist!" He yelled.

Then he slowly revealed a fist,

then a finger,

3 fingers,

all of them….

"It's… It's still there! Heh, just a joke! I moved my hand in time and was saved!" He laughed nervously. I sighed. Spoiler warning: You won't be laughing the next time.

"But… what is happening? Hamon doesn't work!" He bit his bottom lip in frustration. Speedwagon explained to him, "No you're wrong, it has a different effect! Hamon is protecting your body from being absorbed!" "However," Stroheim added "He is much stronger than Straights! Do not underestimate him!"

Joseph crouched down. "Damn, this sucks. I better think of something! At least a way to escape to safety!" Stroheim reprimanded him for that. "No way, we cannot let him out! He is a danger to humanity!" Joseph looked back at him and stood up. "Oh, shut it! Have you forgotten that this was your fault? Besides, it's just putting more pressure on me! Bastard!" He only just remembered that he was fighting Santana. The large man was charging right at him. Joseph didn't have time to react, and he was flicked on the head so hard, he flew into the air! He hit the ceiling, then fell to the ground. "But... " He gasped. He bounced up and kicked a knife into Santana's arm. His arm looked like it turned into some kinda rubber. Joseph responded quickly. "But how will you dodge this?!" He maneuvered his foot into Santana's face. He knocked his eye! "Got him!" He celebrated. But his face sunk in! His skull and eyes are like rubber too!

"What physical ability!" Stroheim reacted. "But as you can see, his body can contort itself in weird ways!" Speedwagon and I called out to Joseph. "Jojo! Watch out!"

Santana kicked him into the air. He was knocked unconscious.

"JOJOOOOO!" Speedwagon shrieked.

Santana stuck his fingers into Joseph's head. "Hm, what is it? An energy from breathing... energy in the blood? But when he loses consciousness, he is a normal human." He then picks him up, and begins to absorb him!

I was going to move, but Speedwagon leaped out of his wheelchair! I grabbed him before he fell. "Jojoooo! Noooo! Use Hamon!" He seemed to cry out. "Mr. Speedwagon! Calm down!" I tried to console him.

Stroheim was shaking, then he turned around. "It's over! I'll have to blow this whole facility up!" He ran to the control panel. "Oh no, you don't!" I let go of Speedwagon and sprinted over to Stroheim. I'm not letting my chance to be happy again get blown away in some self-destructive Nazi base!

"Glory to our country!"

I don't think so! "Stone Free!" I wrapped my finger string around him. "Wh-!" He struggled in my grasp. I didn't have good footing, so I was struggling to hold on.

Just then, "Wait! Stroheim, slow down! I was waiting for him to absorb me! So that I could do…" He used Hamon, and tore Santana to shreds. "...This!"

Santana's body bits and Joseph flew in opposite directions of each other.

"I understand how his absorption works! His body absorbs each individual cell!" Joseph was in the middle of working out his epiphany, while Santana was about to reform.

I turned my arm into a string, while my fist was still whole. "Ora!" I threw my punch, literally, at Santana's torso. He's not gonna get away!

I wrapped it around him. and ran towards Joseph. Santana took a second to process what was going on, then he worked it out that it was me! He glared at me as I sprint. I went to Joseph and helped him up. "You alright?" He nodded. "As alright as I can be." He grabbed a chain and wrapped it around the man. I let go of my grip.

"The body parts are trying to return to normal, right? I've seen that trick before!"

He yelled at Stroheim. "Stroheim! This guy is weak against the sunlight, right?" Stroheim didn't answer, so I threw a helmet at him. "Huh? Oh, yes! It said on the cave walls!"

He nodded, then looked at me. "Jotaro! Open the doors!" I understood, and ran to the door to open it, but Stroheim yelled at me, and pushed me away from it. "What are you doing?! Don't let him out!" I was about to push him back, but Joseph already made it to the door and opened it. "Stroheim, cut it out! I'm going to beat Santana with the sun!" He hauled Santana up the steps slowly.

Speedwagon noticed something was off. "Jojo! That heavy breathing… Your ripple breathing is off! Use Hamon!" Joseph grunted. "I'm trying, but I'm tired, damnit! Jotaro! Go help Uncle Speedwagon out of his straitjacket!" I refused. "What about the other door?!" "Shut up and listen to me!" I sighed. I guess I've been demoted to chore-boy. I ran over to help Speedwagon out.

"Don't bother with me! Help Jojo!" He shouted at me. "Sorry, can't do that. Captain's orders." I was struggling with the buckles on the jacket when I heard Joseph scream. Me and Speedwagon looked up, and Joseph's leg was covered in skin bits! Absolutely disgusting! "He's trying to drag me back! You bastard!"

Santana's low voice could just barely be made out from where I was. "I slept for two thousand years… but for humans like these to be born while I sleep….. Well, I guess humans can evolve."

I wanted to jump in, but Stroheim did it for me. Nice, Nazi-guy!

"I'll take it from here, Joestar!" I could hear him proudly say. I was relieved, so I started fidgeting with Speedwagon's straitjacket again.

"You pieces of trash…!" Santana snarled.

I couldn't see from here, but I heard Stroheim's screams.

"Can't you go any faster?" Speedwagon urged me. "I'm going as fast as I can right now!" I snapped back.

I put all my attention into these stupid buckles, then I heard several clicks. Yes! They're off! I ran towards the stairs, and that's when I heard; "Yeah! I want you to cut it!" Sounded like Stroheim. "Sorry!" That was Joseph. I heard the sound of a chop, then the door creaking open. I looked up the stairs. Stroheim's leg was cut off!

At least they managed to open the door! I ran up the stairs. I saw that Santana was weakened. His body was turning to stone. Oh, sweet! An opportunity! Maybe it's impossible to _convince him,_ but it may be possible to _force him_ to sleep until 2012!

He was still moving, and he started to fold his body! He was up to something. I used my arm to hold him back, but my arms have already begun to hemorrhage due to the strain. Santana dove into Stroheim's open wound.


	13. Chapter 12: Stroheim's Determination!

Ch. 12

"You bastard!" Joseph swung an axe, trying to catch Santana, but it was too late. "Oh no! He went into Stroheim!"

Understandably, Stroheim freaked out and hopped out into the pavilion and shrieked. "Santana is in my body!"

I held my bleeding arms. "It's almost admirable, that determination to cling to life." I could relate. I almost wished my determination was like his. If I was like that, I would have been able to go back to my time by now. "Terrifying! He's terrifying! And do you know what is worse? It doesn't hurt! My leg even feels better now!" He said to us. Joseph and I felt hopeless. What could we do in this situation? I had Stone Free, but I can't just dig Santana out. Plus, my arms made the most precise strings. I wouldn't be able to swaddle a baby, forget about impromptu surgery.

Stroheim held out a grenade. "Wait, Stroheim… You aren't gonna-!" Joseph was worried. "Joestar… Jotaro… What we've seen today is the ultimate life form… Santana. I'm not going to live anyway. I'm prepared to blow him and myself up together. But there is something I need to tell you two before I die." We both listened quietly. "The german army didn't awaken Santana just for military reasons-" Joseph cut him off. "What are you saying at a time like this?!" "You need to listen! It is your destiny to hear this! Currently, the German army… Has located underground in Europe, other "Men in the column"." Me and Joseph just looked at him. "Meaning, Santana isn't alone! Our army has been chasing the dangerous abilities of these men! Life-forms who have been asleep for thousands of years! They will soon awaken, unless we discover another weakness besides the sun, then humanity will be wiped out! That is why we were experimenting on this one!" He went on. "Jojo! Because of what your family did 50 years ago, it is your destiny to fight them! Your ripple is too weak to defeat them, go to Rome and meet a certain someone! Speedwagon knows them well…"

Then, his body jolted downwards. He fought against the motion. "This guy is trying to control my body! He's trying to get to the well!" He wasn't worried though, he already removed the grenade pin.

"Stroheim…" Joseph was sweating. "Haha.. the greatness of humans is when they face fear with pride… those are the words of the greek scholar, Ploutarxos." He raised his hand. "Hehe… Goodbye! You annoying british bastard! Goodbye! Young Japanese comrade!"

My hand reached out towards him. I couldn't save him.

"Don't do it! We aren't done talking!" Joseph yelled, as if that would stop the grenade.

It finally exploded, and we were thrown backwards. Joseph was flung further than I. "Damnit! Stupid soldier!" He began to cry. "Showing off like that…"

Something was covering the sun over me. It was big. I looked up from the ground.

Santana was there, standing tall. He looked down at me. Joseph let out a battle-cry. "SANTANAAAAA!" He stepped over me, and charged straight into Joseph.

"If you don't move… You die, Jojo." He was going in the direction of the well. Joseph avoided his attacks. "I won't let you get there! Santana!" Their punches collided, and Joseph's arm broke.

"Move! You were going to lose from the beginning!" Joseph smirked. "Your next line is…" But before he could finish. Santana kicked him out of the way. Oh no! He's gonna reach the well! I ran as fast as I could, and threw my body below him. We fell down the well together. "You! I have no desire to fight you!" He angrily shouted. "I'm sorry, but I need you to sleep now. I hope we can meet again in the future." He squinted. "What?!" I closed my eyes and pointed to the sky. "It's noon now. The sun is now… directly above us." He let out an enraged yell, having been tricked. I used Stone Free and created a strong rope. I can't let him get into the water. I used all my limbs to create the strings, and I acted as the net to catch the stone body.

The fight was over.


	14. Chapter 13: Spaghetti Battle

Ch.13

Joseph helped me up, and Speedwagon called his men to pick up the statue previously known as Santana.

He explained to me that he has an organization that specializes in these things. I knew about them, they were the ones to help my father when he had his stand and memory taken away. I never really connected the old man to the spw foundation until now, despite it being so fucking obvious.

We waited for a while and the Nazis had retreated. A few hours later, the SPW foundation sent their men in cars to pick us up. Me and Joseph got our bags from our motorbike that we hid behind the rock.

We got into the car, for a while, it was a quiet, then Joseph asked me how I was able to catch Santana in that well.

I don't actually know how Stone Free looks to non-stand users! I lied to him. "Um… It could be Hamon! I don't know how it works, but it… just does?!" That was a bullshit answer, and you know it, Jolyne.

Joseph and Speedwagon gave me a confused look. Joseph then broke the silence. "Well, whatever it is, use it more often! Man, I don't want to be the hero all the time. Help me, damnit!"

He paused, then continued. "Hey, how did you know that I had a plan to defeat Santana?"

I smirked. "Well… you only predict their sentences when you have a surefire plan. I trusted that, and I dove in. After I was in the well, I finally understood your scheme. The rest is said and done."

Joseph commended me, and we drove all the way to Washington D.C., where the foundation headquarters was located. It got dark by the time we got there, so Speedwagon arranged us our own rooms within the building. I was relieved to hear that the rooms had their own bathrooms attached to them. Before I went to bed, the foundation members patched me up. Later that night, I took a nice warm bath, changed into pajamas, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early. I changed into the clothes Grandma Erina bought me (Thank you Granny) and I walked out to the cafeteria. Joseph saw me and waved me over.

"Morning, Jotaro! Did you get a good night's sleep?" I nodded. "Yeah…"

"...What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Well… I was thinking… Would it be possible for me to learn how to properly use Hamon?" I asked him.

"... Hm…" He scratched his head. "Maybe? I dunno! Let's try it! It'd be pretty useful if you knew a little bit!" He liked the sound of my idea.

"I'm gonna ask Uncle Speedwagon if he has any, like, training facilities, or something…" His stomach growled. "... After breakfast!"

We had a nice breakfast and Joseph asked Speedwagon. He said he did, and we were given a place for me to learn.

For three days we trained together, yet I only learned how to create the energy. I wasn't able to dish out anything that could help in battle.

"That's fine! It took me forever just to make Hamon visible like that! You're doing good!" He told me.

I was able to keep my secret safe, but there have been some _really_ close calls. I had to find a way to keep my… _assets_ … hidden. I read somewhere that nuns had to bind their breasts for modesty, or something until the 30s… Perfect! There was a Catholic church nearby, and I saw a few nuns! Maybe I could borrow from them?

I took a short break, then snuck out. I managed to convince the nuns if I could borrow one of the linen binders they had, they were sympathetic to my reasoning behind crossdressing. A nun who didn't like the practice stopped once they were no longer required to bind so she gave me her old one. She washed it for me and showed me how to bind properly. The nuns told me that the binding would restrict my breathing, and that It takes a little while to get used to it. I thanked them, graciously. See, Pucci? Not all religious people had to be total dicks.

For the most part, I wore baggy outfits and bulky jackets, so when I got to take my jacket off for once it was really light, and a lot less sweaty. Even though it's winter, training was tough in a jacket.

I came back to begin training, and it was significantly harder to produce Hamon than before. Joseph joked that the first two days were beginners luck, and said that the real training started now. After a few more hours, we decided to end for the day. That's when Speedwagon called us to his office.

"Jojo, Jotaro. I need you both to go to Italy. You need to meet someone there." He told us.

"Stroheim's final words…" Joseph closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"We will do it." I added.

"Then, it's settled. Let's fly out to Rome!"

We set out that night.

When we arrived in Italy, It was afternoon. We unpacked our stuff in our hotel rooms, and Speedwagon told us that we should try the restaurant here.

Joseph and I went downstairs and sat at our table. He ordered a pasta called "Nero" and I ordered some sort of ravioli dish.

"What's with this spaghetti!? It's black!" Joseph fumed. He picked the server up by the collar. "Are you messing with me? This hotel wants me to eat pasta with ink in it?!" I tried to calm him down. "Hey, Jojo, that's rude! That's just what you ordered, and this guy's just doing his job!" He looked at me, then at the waiter, who was trembling. "Sir… this is called "Nero"... It's a dish made with fresh squid ink, all italians love it! Please try it!"

Joseph sat back down, then he tried it. "...! Delicious!" Me and the waiter both sighed. I was ate some of my pasta too. It was really good! I gotta give this poor waiter a nice tip.

"This hotel has really fallen, if they serve such crude people like that." Said a male voice from the table next to ours.

He was talking about us? How rude.

"Get a load of this creep, getting all comfy with some lady like that in a hotel restaurant." Joseph talked loud enough for the man to hear. I had a feeling he wasn't talking to me.

The man took out a present and handed it to the woman sitting across from him. "This is a present for you, Signorina."

"Why did you place it on the edge of the table?"

"Because I wanted to see you reach for it. I want to see those beautiful hands for as long as possible."

Joseph looked at me, and I looked at him. I admit, this was kind of ridiculous. "Pfft.." I tried holding in my laughter. "My god! How can he talk like that with a straight face?" Joseph exclaimed. I couldn't imagine a guy doing that for me now. After Romeo, I decided it would be best to avoid those kinds of guys. If anyone tried this on me, though, I'd probably kick their ass.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" She beamed, as she took out a jeweled necklace.

"I have a request, Signorina… Every night, when you take this off before you go to bed, I want you to think of me." The blonde man put the necklace on her.

"Oh no!" Joseph cringed.

The man continued, despite the distraction. I've got to say, he was impressive for ignoring my gramps for so long.

"I'll place a charm on this necklace, so you'll fall under my magic spell of love!" He kissed her necklace.

Joseph winced. "Gahh! I hate guys like that!"

Huh? Did that man just… look at us?

"And to cast some magic on these lips…" Oh my god, he's going in for the kiss!

"Geez, that bastard. He's just doing this to get laid! I'm gonna mess with the bastard!" He turned to me and spoke softer. " I'm gonna throw some pasta on him using Hamon! Let's laugh at him when he stains that precious face of his!" I gave him a look. "Jojo, don't do it. He may be a bastard, but don't be a child." Joseph just scoffed and did it anyway. Oh my god, grandpa.

I couldn't stop him, and he sent the black pasta flying at the man's face.

The man calmly raised his fork, and caught it with his macaroni! He can use Hamon as well!

He twist his fork around, and the pasta went flying back at Joseph. It hit his wine glass!

Joseph sat there in awe for a moment, then slurped his noodles through the macaroni. The wine poured out of the holes.

"This italian bastard can use Hamon!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Caesar Zeppeli, You have a phone call from Mr. Speedwagon." A waiter told the blonde man.

"Speedwagon? Mamma mia, alright, I'm coming." The blonde man, "Caesar Zeppeli" Responded.

"What? This womanizing bloke is the guy we were supposed to meet?!"


	15. Chapter 14: Caesar Vs Joseph!

Ch. 14

Joseph stormed out of the hotel restaurant. I tipped the waiter who he scared earlier 5 euros. He insisted it was fine, but I insisted harder. The man named Caesar came back, and after he apologized to his female friend, he stared at me. "You were with that doofus, the Joestar, correct?" He was a handsome man, I'll give him that. He had a thick italian accent when he spoke. I'm sure that drives the foreign girls wild.

"Yes. I'm sorry about the way we acted... It's just strange seeing something you'd normally find in the movies to play out in real life…" I tried to justify Joseph's (and my) rude actions. Caesar just sighed. "Well, at least you have manners… Speedwagon told me of the other man, but who are you?"

"I'm Jotaro Kujo. I accompanied Joseph in Mexico, and I wish to learn more about the ways of Hamon." I answered.

He sighed again, and said goodbye to his lady companion. "Well, if you're with Speedwagon, then let's go outside. He's going to meet us by the fountain." He told me.

I nodded, and we left the restaurant.

Joseph was playing with the birds, and Caesar was sitting on the railing of the fountain. When we walked over, he told me that he could teach me Hamon techniques he knew of, since I was able to produce the energy already. He told me many helpful things, like how you should control your breathing, and how to project the power to another object. Things that Joseph didn't know how to explain when I asked. I wanted to try them out. I had an idea for a cool attack.

I thanked him, and went over to Joseph. "Hehe! The birds are so friendly here! The men are kinda annoying, though… You know what I mean, Jotaro!?" He yelled at Caesar. Who responded with a pompous "Hmph".

"So you two have been introduced? Why not try saying something to one another?" Poor Speedwagon was trying to mend this broken relationship. Caesar scoffed. "You know, Mr. Speedwagon, I'll take this offer to speak my mind! The tragedy that happened 50 years ago to my grandfather was carried in by my father who spent his whole life chasing the stone masks! We Italian families have stronger bonds than any other people. Because we have pride! And I'm the same!" He pointed his thumb back at Joseph. "But this guy, he doesn't know anything about his family! What a moron! I don't like him!"

Those were fighting words, and Joseph took the bait. "What did you say? Watch your mouth!" Speedwagon physically interjected himself between the two. "Wait! Caesar! I didn't tell him anything about his family! I kept it a secret from him!" That seemed to calm Caesar down. "Alright, fine… But I heard that he defeated Straights and the Pillar Man, and thought he must be some amazing guy, so I waited at the restaurant. Then, I tested his ripple… I was utterly disappointed! That weasel must have beat the Pillar Man by sheer luck! I'm not gonna team up with him!"

Speedwagon tried to explain. "Jojo hasn't been trained in the ways of Hamon! That's why his powers are weak!"

"You don't have to explain, Uncle. I've already decided to beat his ass." Joseph cracked his knuckles as he made up his mind.

"That's impossible." Caesar scoffed again, as he went to kiss the foreign woman he was hitting on earlier.

"With your power, you can't even beat this girl!"

"Hehehe…. Then you… can't even beat this pigeon!" Joseph retorted.

Caesar just smiled and kissed the girl. Damn, how many women has he kissed? Joseph got mad at this. "Damn it! Don't make fun of me!" Then, the girl charged at him and choked him!

"You! You're using your Hamon on her! When you kissed her!"

Caesar laughed. "Haha, see, I told you! You can't even beat that girl!" Joseph was struggling. The girl punched him, and then threw him into the fountain.

"Hmph, see! Because your grandfather needed so much help, my grandfather had to die! I'll never work with someone from your scummy bloodline!" I was offended enough to want to punch him out. How dare he insult the Joestars! They don't know it, but that's my scummy bloodline too! "Caesar, that's going too far!" Speedwagon yelled.

Joseph got out of the fountain. "You bastard… You… Not only me, you disrespected my family? You'll pay for that!"

Caesar jumped up in the air very strangely. "Wha! He jumped while still sitting!" Speedwagon observed.

"I have a technique for defeating the Pillar Men!" He pressed his hands together, and when he pulled them apart, a bubble casing, along with other bubbles reflected in the sun. "Special Technique: Bubble Launcher! In my gloves and costume, I have lots of places where I hide soap water to create bubbles!" He launched them from his Bubble Launcher. "Take this, and go back to your country!"

Joseph looked at the bubbles, and when they popped, it looked as if he was punched. He was pushed into and trapped in a larger, more solid bubble. He was probably saying something in there as he banged the inside, but I couldn't hear it, his voice was a little bit muffled under that banging.

"I commend you for not getting knocked out by my attack, but your Hamon is too weak to break out of that bubble prison. Well, your suffering will end soon, anyways. You won't be able to breathe when the oxygen runs out." Caesar tapped his headband, then turned to the girl.

"Your next line is… Signorina, I'll break that hamon spell on you!" A soft voice from the bubble spoke.

"Signorina, I'll break that hamon spell on you…..Huh?!" A bird flew out of the woman's mouth, then into his. He flew back into the bubble cage, and Joseph was free!

"I knew you were the type of asshole to kiss her again like that, so when she was strangling me, I put a hamon-infused pigeon in her mouth! I told you, didn't I? You won't be able to beat that bird!"

 _Hey, thanks for all of your support! I'm glad people enjoy my work! Quick announcement: I'm going to be busy, so I'm gonna take a quick pause from the daily uploads! I hope you understand! - kakaka20_


	16. Chapter 15: Awaken! My Masters!

Ch. 15

8 hours after that, we were waiting in Speedwagon's hotel room.

Caesar jumped into the air, and landed on his seat. Oooh, that looked fun. Joseph didn't think that was fun, though. He actually looked even more pissed off than before.

Caesar grabbed a cigarette, was about to smoke, then Joseph stopped him. "Hey, don't smoke in a small room like this. It stinks." He was going to continue, but I actually agreed. "Yeah, I'm sorry, man, but do you think you could put that out?" I stopped him. "Well, if you insist." He casually put it out with his finger.

Joseph clicked his tongue, and Caesar responded with a sigh.

Joseph smirked. "How about a game, Caesar?" He showed him his deck of cards. Caesar agreed and they asked if I wanted to play. I nodded, and Joseph begun to deal. He was cheating, and so was Caesar.

"Hey, what the fuck is this? Deal right." Caesar scoffed. Joseph played dumb. "What do you mean? You're just saying that because you don't like me! Jotaro wouldn't say anything like that! Right Jotaro?"

I grabbed his sleeve, and cards came tumbling out. "Oh… Hehe.. So you saw that?" He stuck his tongue out playfully.

Caesar laughed. "Hah, only a coward cheats! Luckily, Jotaro is an honest man!"

I lifted his shoe. "Hey, what's this mirror for?"

I did spend time in prison, you know.

Joseph got out of his seat. "What was that about cheaters being cowards? You idiot!"

Caesar got up too. "Shut it, country boy!"

Yare yare dawa... These two are too much.

Speedwagon interrupted. "Caesar, what have we been waiting in this room for?" Joseph chimed in, "Yeah, what _are_ we waiting for, Caesar? Stroheim said to meet you, but what do you know?!"

The sound of a car rolling up can be heard outside.

"What was I waiting for? I was waiting for that."

Caesar walked over to the door, and gestured for us to follow. We did, and we came to the car waiting for us. The driver window opened to reveal a Nazi soldier. He spoke to Caesar. "They agreed!" Caesar nodded, and explained to us. "The Nazis are guarding the Pillar Men, and they agreed to take us to the location they are hidden in." Joseph was in disbelief. "Whaat? You know where they're sleeping?"

Caesar just told us to get in the car.

I was squished in between Joseph and Speedwagon in the back seat.

Caesar boasted. "Italy and Germany are allies, and the Nazis were interested in my Hamon." He reached and pat Joseph on the head. "The only reason why they let you Brits in is because I begged them! Japan is an ally to Germany, so it was easier to convince them to allow Jotaro. Right, Mark?" He put his arm around the Nazi soldier, who was apparently named Mark.

Mark looked in the rear-view mirror. "We're excited to work with you, Mr. Speedwagon. Let's work together to defeat these creatures!"

Caesar opened a locket. "Hey, Mark, how's the girlfriend?" Mark blushed. "Actually… We were planning on marrying the next time I go back to Germany. The war looks like it'll start soon, so she thinks getting married would just be… Right?" Caesar beamed. "Really? Mamma mia! That's great news!" He looked at us. "I helped him pick up his girlfriend in Germany!"

Joseph was salty. "Hey, keep your eyes on the road!"

Caesar looked back at him. "Do you have a girlfriend, Jojo?" He then laughed. "Of course not! No girl would love a personality like yours!" Then he looked at me. "Do you have a girlfriend, Jotaro?" I blushed, remembering my lie. "Uh, yes! Her name is Jolyne, and I can't live without her!" Literally.

"Oh really?! That's surprising! No offense, but I thought you'd be the most inexperienced out of all of us!" He joked. I just smiled. "No, I get that a lot."

We drove past the Colosseum, then came to the Mouth of Truth.

"What?" Speedwagon gasped. "The famous tourist attraction was the entrance to the place where the Pillar Men sleep?"

We walked down the steps, It was full of strange energy. We reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Huh, that's weird, the guards aren't here." Mark said. Joseph put his hand to his ear. "It's too quiet… Isn't the army protecting this? Where are they?" I walked with Mark. "Hey, what did I just step on? It feels gross…" Joseph stepped in something… It looked like….

Our eyes must have adjusted at the same time, because Mark screamed, and wandered away, I followed him. "This is! These are human skins!" Joseph exclaimed. "If they were wiped out like this…." He noticed me and Mark wandering off.

"Hey! Don't go there! There's something hiding in here!"

Me and Mark turned around, then looked up. Three large men, who looked like gods, towered over us.

"This is…" Joseph gasped.

"No way… they are…!" Speedwagon whimpered.

"They've awakened! Run, Mark! Jotaro!" Caesar screamed.

The men were walking forward. Without thinking, I grabbed Mark and threw him away. I wasn't fast enough to move away myself. I had to pull off something with Stone Free.

My mind was racing. How can I avoid something coming so fast? I went through my mental library, then I remembered Santana's rubber-like skin, how it contorted away from Joseph's kick!

"Stone Free!" I turned as much of my right side into string, then maneuvered it away from the large men. I managed to slip through them, and made it out in one piece.

"Mark! Jotaro! No!" Caesar and Joseph cried out.

I guess I forgot that non-stand users can't see me use my strings. It must have looked like my body phased right through them.

 _[Jojo's Bizarre Plot Holes, Explained to the best of my abilities: Jolyne's Stand Appearance to Non-Stand Users]_

 _Jolyne: I tested it out before, when I was training with Joseph, and it seems that whenever I use my stand, It creates an illusion to the people who can't see stands. Wherever the majority of my body is, a "Normal" body fills in for the parts that I string-ified. It's just an Illusion, so if a normal person tried to touch my arm while I used it as string, their hand would phase right through, as my "real" arm isn't there._

 _[End]_

I heard Mark scream. Oh no, I didn't shove him far enough. I turned around, and one of the men walked straight through him… His right side was gone, and that sadly wasn't an illusion.

"...hn?" His low grunt echoed.

"What is it… Wamuu?" The one with the large headpiece inquired…..Or was it a snazzy hat?

"... Nevermind." He shook me off his mind. He probably dismissed my "Phasing through him but not dying" act just happened to be his imagination.

They walked towards the staircase. I ran towards Mark's body. Caesar did too, and with a look of disbelief looked at me. He wanted to question what just happened, but I put my finger to my lips and pointed down at the now dying Mark. Caesar nodded and stayed by Mark's side.

"Looks like outside is night, Wamuu." The one with the cool headscarf noted. "Yes, what shall we do?" "Wamuu" replied.

"Why, find the Red Stone of Aja, which must exist somewhere in this world…"

Hat-man spoke up. "It will be complete! Once we insert the stone into the stone mask, we will become the ultimate beings! We will conquer the sun!"

"The Red Stone of Aja...If only we had that one stone that purifies the light of the sun…" Scarfy added.

Wamuu interjected. "I don't understand how this stone works, or how the stone masks work, but this red stone was said to be owned by the Emperor of Rome… The humans must have stories of it… We will definitely find it."

"We have time." Said Scarfy.

"Meanwhile, why don't we look at the changes in the world." said Hat-man.

Scarfy walked behind Wamuu, and he kicked him! Scarfy moved faster, though. But he did get grazed by him.

Hat-man reprimanded him for that kick. "Wamuu! What are you doing?!" Scarf-ey stopped him. "Wait! Esidisi." Ah, his name isn't Hat-man. Bummer.

Wammu kneeled down. "Forgive me, Lord Kars." ...Aaaand there goes Scarfy.

"Lord Kars" flexed, and with the sheer power of his ripling MUSCLES, he closed his wound. I hate to admit it, but that's impressive. He spoke. "I forgot that you attacked on reflex anybody who stepped in your shadow. I am sorry, Wamuu. It has been 2000 years, after all." Wamuu wasn't taking that. "I have committed offence on my master, please punish me."

Kars waved him away. "No, I cannot do that. I need your warrior instincts more than anything. It was my fault for not remembering. Forgive me, Wamuu."

Wamuu looked down. "Lord Kars…"

They set off.

"Caesar! Please… Hurry and kill me." Mark was in Caesar's arms, and I kneeled down. Caesar and Joseph wanted to ask how I survived, but prioritized Mark's final words. "I'm starting to feel the pain… I'm scared..." He cried, and Caesar cried. "The numb parts are starting to hurt more and more… Please, kill me Caesar." Caesar and Joseph were shaking. "Mark…." Caesar put his hand to Mark's chest.

"Thank you, Caesar. The Ripple to my heart..."

We all looked away.

"Mark… He was so young! Like normal people, he loved his family, his country…..! He was just a kid who worked hard!" Caesar cried out. He took the image of Mark's Fianceé and clenched it. "Jojo, stand back, I'll take care of this! I need to do this, or I won't be able to live!" Caesar sprang into the air. I needed to stop him. "Caesar, No!" It was too late, he used his bubble launcher. "Take this! My special attack!"

Body, Move!

Wamuu turned and popped one of the bubbles, his finger breaking. "Is this…? It can't be… Hamon?"

Wamuu's headpiece sprouted whip-like wires with some metal hooks and things on the tips. He swung them around, and the bubbles popped.

"He just…! He didn't pop the bubbles with those wires! He used the air pressure created by them!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Meaning those wires are an anti-hamon tool… They understand hamon completely…" Speedwagon was sweating.

The air around us swirled. What was happening?

Before I, or any of us, realized it, Caesar and my faces were cut.

We both cried out in pain.

I was trembling? Death made me soft!

"2000 years ago… The Hamon clan that we supposedly wiped out….. Was here in Rome, to wait for our awakening." Esidisi said.

"Caesar! Jotaro!" Speedwagon called out, worried.

"I'm fine! My friend was just killed! I'm not gonna lose to a few scratches like these!"

"Hehehehehehehehehe….." "Hehehehehehehehehe…." The three Pillar Men were laughing.

Caesar got upset. "You… What is so funny?" He pointed at Wamuu.

"Hehehe… It's just that… The hamon clan 2000 years ago used to say the same exact things. 'I won't get down just from losing an arm!' 'You'll pay for killing my friend!' That's why we're laughing." They turned around.

"Wait! You're gonna run!?" Caesar sprung at the man.

Before I knew it, Caesar smashed into a pillar. "Become stronger, boy. So the next time we meet, I can respect your strength as I kill you." He turned around, and the three walked away.

I walked over to Caesar. I Kneeled down before him, he seemed to be alright.

This is pathetic. Why am I so scared? I need to suck it up. I know I shouldn't interfere too much with the past, but... This is annoying!

Joseph walked closer to us, and smirked.

"Cough, cough, Cough, cough" He was fake coughing. He wanted to get the Pillar Man's attention. "Over here! Look over here! I'd appreciate it if you guys looked at me here!" They did.

"Let's see, you Italian bastard…" He picked him up by the head. "Hm…. Looks like only the eyelid was scratched, you're gonna be fine!" Then he looked at me. "Hmm.. You look a little tired! I dunno how you did it, but you made it out of there alive! You should rest for now, kid. Your hamon is too weak." He pat my head, then scoffed back at Caesar. "Anyway, special attack, my ass! That guy popped all your bubbles! I'll take care of them, so you two just sit tight, alright?"

He cracked his knuckles. "I've been wanting to show off this special attack for some time now!" Caesar and I were bewildered. What does this guy have up his sleeve now? He waved his arms around. "Let me introduce myself! I'm Joseph Joestar. I'm the man who took care of your friend in Mexico!" Then, literally out of his sleeve, there were clackers.

"I call this… Hamon Clacker Volley! First, I charge hamon into these American clackers… then…!" He swings them around like nunchucks, then when he tries to pose coolly, he hits his head with one of them. "Ow!"

Speedwagon condemned his actions. "Jojo! This is no time for toys!" Caesar was offended. "Jojo! My friend just died, you bastard! Be serious!"

Joseph picked up his clacker. "I am…" He was shaking as he clenched it. "...Totally serious! Seeing your friend die like that really made me sad and upset! Plus, I've always hated arrogant bastards like this guy!" He swung his clackers around. "I still need practice, but watch this! Hamon Clacker Volley!" He threw it at Wamuu, and he gracefully tilted his head away from the object. It hit the pillar behind him. The man was smirking, like he was trying not to laugh. He scratched his head, but Joseph wasn't swayed.

"Heh, do you see the power of my clackers? It hurts to admit, but my hamon isn't that great. So if I use these, I could rip into your skin and that's how my hamon could do some damage!"

Wamuu glanced at his two companions, they were trying not to laugh too. I hated to admit it, but this was kind of stupid. But hey, that's the Joestar brand.

Caesar wailed in despair. "Jojo! Stop messing around! All you did was throw some toy! Was I really hanging out with such an idiot?!" "Yeah. You were." I felt obligated to answer him. He looked at me and held in a chuckle. Joseph gave me a nasty glare.

"Hehehe, let's go already" Said the one known as Esidisi.

"Geez, have humans devolved while we slept?" Said Kars.

Wamuu tapped scratched his brow. "Hehe… Maybe."

Joseph was furious. "Everyone's makin' fun of me! Gah, Hey you! Turn around, or I attack from behind!" He whipped his clackers around.

"Stop. A human's life is short. You need not rush to your death." Wamuu cautioned, from a place of higher understanding.

"Oh yeah? Spaghetti Nero looks bad too, but it tastes great! You never know something until you try it!" Joseph swung the clackers around, then all of a sudden, they vanished!

"Now you see them, now you don't!" Wamuu was interested now.

It took me a second to notice too. He hid them behind his back!

"You don't get it, yet? If you don't get it, then I'll show you!" He whipped them out, and threw them at Wamuu. He wasn't shaken, though. He continued grinning. "What the hell are you smiling about?! Bastard!"

Wamuu's body contorted, the same way Santana's did! He dodged every single attack!

He laughed.

Speedwagon was surprised. "What an… Impossible body position! Plus, the speed he did that at!" "He's clearly way better than Santana." I added.

"The clackers missed him and went flying." Caesar responded.

"Hehe, interesting! I'll give you some respect for your weapon, guts and idea! This is getting fun, so….!" He held up one finger. "... One minute! I'll give you one minute to fight against I, Wamuu!" Wamuu said triumphantly.

Joseph's wrist has been cut, badly! "As you can see… I cut your wrist. The wound goes down to the vein. Basically, if you don't wrap this up within a minute, you will lose consciousness and die! You'd better come at me with everything you have!" Joseph's wrist burst with blood. I wanted to go in and help, but Caesar held me back. "We… We can't interfere with this fight. As a man, you should understand!" What? No! I'm not a man! I don't understand! I get that whole "honor" thing, but take it from someone who's died with "honor", It's not worth it! Caesar wasn't letting me go, though. I was upset. If Joseph died, that means I don't exist in the future.

"One minute. Now and then, I say something like that to a member of the hamon clan. It's not a sand clock, but a blood clock." Wamuu smirked. His other two friends were leaving him behind. "Wamuu, we'll be waiting outside." Kars said.

"Kid, go pick up your weapon!" Wamuu continued.

Joseph smirked. "Huh? What? What did you say? Go and pick it up, you say? Well, that's not necessary!" The clacker that was in the pillar spun back and hit Wamuu on the head!

Speedwagon, Caesar and I were the faithful spectators. We 'Oooh-ed' and 'Woah!-ed' whenever something happened.

"I call that the Clacker Boomerang! The one minute was what was left of your life! The first clacker I threw was to set it up! Got that!?" He punched Wamuu, then proceeded to hit him with his clackers. "I've destroyed that disrespectful attitude as I wanted! Now I'll blast hamon into your wounds!" Joseph was pretty cocky now, I was worried.

"Fine… Hit me more. Nobody has ever wounded my face… This is the honor I give to you before you die." Wamuu spoke. His words seemed to amplify his emotions, I could feel the shame and rage from here. His fists were clenched pretty tight, and his muscles were tense. Even acupuncture couldn't relax those muscles.

"Yeah, right! As if you've never been hit in the face before! When you're this pathetic!" Joseph kept hitting him. "You killed Mark and you didn't even notice! That arrogant attitude is going to get you killed!"

Speedwagon couldn't take it anymore. "Jojo! You just injured his head out of luck! Strike him down now while you still can!"

As if on cue, Wamuu seemed to multiply in size. Only then did Joseph jump back.

You have good instincts… I was letting you punch me as a lesson to myself for getting caught off guard, but that's over now."

"Fighting style: Holy Sandstorm!"

He pulled his arms back and to his side, assuming a power stance, then his whole left arm just spun! His right arm spins the other direction! Between the two arms was a vacuum!

Joseph jumped onto a pillar, instinctively, but Wamuu just redirected his sandstorm! The column was ripped to shreds! Then, it finally hit Joseph. He went flying through the air, then landed on the ground. Bloody and battered.

"Jojo!" Speedwagon was going to run out there, but Caesar held him back, despite already holding me back. "No! It's too dangerous! I'll go and help him!"

"I had blood in my eye and missed, but even from behind the pillar, the damage would have been enough. Has he died…..? Whatever." He turned towards us. "Now, I normally don't care about normal humans, but you saw me embarrass myself, I now have to kill you all." He was about to kill us all, but Joseph was slowly moving away from us. Was he running? That would have been fine, but he's bleeding like crazy! I gotta help him out, he's not gonna be able to survive if he gets away from us!

Wamuu looked behind him. Joseph stopped. He looked back at us, and Joseph moved again. This repeated a few times. What was this? Red light, Green light? This kept on going until he finally reached a minecart. Wamuu heard him, and was upset. "Ugh! You're alive!" He ran after Joseph, and when he hopped on the cart with him, Joseph let the minecart go down the mine shaft.

Caesar let go. "To think, Jojo would do something like that…" Joseph's gained Caesar's respect. "That bastard, his injuries are worse than mine!" While Speedwagon and Caesar are distracted…. I make my escape!

"Hey! Don't go there, you'll be killed!" Speedwagon shouted. "Sorry, Mr. Speedwagon! But I need to be there when the fight ends!" I ran to the rail, and pushed on another cart. I was going to follow them. If he dies, I die.

* * *

 _Let me take this time to apologize. I've just started a new school year, and it seems like it's much more hectic than I thought. I couldn't find time to write, and when I did, I couldn't think of much. I had a lot of my own plotholes in the story so I've been really worried about messing something up, and disappointing everyone, but in the process of putting off writing, the "short" hiatus became much longer than I would have wanted. I've worked out enough to continue for now, and I'm very sorry for leaving you guys like this. I'm thankful you enjoy my story enough to miss it like this, I'll be updating as fast as I write from now on! -kakaka20_


	17. Chapter 16: Engagement

Ch. 16

I rode the cart, then suddenly I heard a crash, and an explosion! Oh boy, what happened? It took a while to catch up, but I saw the crash site, and gently used Stone Free to Spider-Man myself off the cart. It whizzed off into the distance.

I heard some distant talking. It sounded like Joseph and Wamuu. I couldn't hear much, but as I got closer I heard a louder "In a month, I could defeat you." from Joseph.

What was happening? I walked over to the noises, and hid behind a pillar.

"No, forget what I said! Hurry and finish me! It's an honor to be killed by such an amazing warrior." Joseph continued. Wamuu was annoyed. "Keep talking."

"No, no just kill me already! Just do it painlessly, Wamuu, for me?"

"I'm telling you to continue, damnit!"

Joseph looked at him. He caught him. Hook, Line and Sinker.

"Well… I was just thinking about how you've got to live with the fact that a human hit your face. The only way to end that torture… is to defeat me when I'm properly trained, no?" Wamuu was furious at this statement. "Cut the bullshit, one called Jojo!"

'One called Jojo' explained further. "Right now I'm a rookie! If I do some real training, I'll be able to have a fair fight with you… unless you want to live with the shame that a kid like me hurt you?" He continued.

"Though, I guess it would be logical to just kill me now! After all, I'll just be more than a hassle to defeat if I got stronger!" Joseph sighed.

Wamuu clenched his teeth, then was interrupted by Esidisi, who dropped in from nowhere. "Wamuu, it's been a minute, why is that human not dead yet?" He picked up a dynamite, then ate it. It exploded in his stomach. Wamuu turned to Esidisi. "Lord Esidisi… I'm very fond of this Hamon user. One they call Jojo, I'm gonna go along with this talk. If you say you can get stronger within a month, then I'll give you a month to survive!"

Joseph was surprised. "You're not gonna kill me?"

"Correct."

"A rematch?"

"Correct."

"But what if I run away?"

"I have something that will assure you won't" Wamuu pulled out a ring.

"Haha, Wamuu, you're gonna do that?" Esidisi laughed.

"It's the wedding ring of death! I will now place it on the artery of your heart!" Wamuu continued.

"Wh- What?!" Joseph was worried, and I was too.

Wamuu stuck his hand in Joseph's chest.

"The outer part of the ring melts in a month, and the poison is released. You cannot remove it, because if you do, it will break and the poison releases! The only way to stop it is to defeat me and use the antidote in my lip ring!"

Esidisi snickered. "Hey, what will we do about the one over there? Hehe, it's alright, kid, you can come out now! We won't hurt ya!" He was pointing at me! Damn!

I slowly walked out, and Wamuu made an expression as if he just remembered something. "Oh, right. Lord Esidisi, earlier, I'm positive I absorbed this child, but when I phased through him, I didn't feel any nutrients, and he survived in one piece." Esidisi scratched his head. "Hm… I think I saw that, yeah. I just assumed you spared him for some reason, Wamuu. You've always had a soft spot for kids." He came closer to me. "Hm… You seem interesting." He held out a ring, and stuck it on my esophagus! "Alright, you heard the rules, kid." What?! I'm not gonna have this thing in me! My body must have agreed, because my throat became string, and I let the ring slide right out onto my finger, then to roll onto the ground.

"..." He took the ring back. Looked at it, then to me. He laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, you'll have to do!" He put the ring into Joseph's throat. "Oh, come on!" Joseph cried out.

"This ring has a different antidote from Wamuu's. You'll find it in my nose ring!" Esidisi pointed to his nose ring.

"Hey, Kars! Do you want to do it too?" He looked up at the man in the scarf. "Hmph… I'll admit, that ability we just witnessed intrigues me…" My breathing stopped. "...But it's foolish. I won't judge you for doing so, however. Since we are immortal, we get lonely without a few rivals... But the red stone of Aja is our priority! Do not forget!"

Wamuu and Esidisi jumped up to where Kars was standing, and they leapt towards another building.

"Get stronger, Jojo! And defeat my sandstorm!" The pillarmen laughed and jumped off into the distance.

"They're gone…." I let out a sigh of relief.

Jojo laughed and looked at me. "You know what, you really backed me up there…" I was confused, and must have looked so, because he elaborated. "Just you being here was really reassuring, y'know?...Augh… I'm not good at this sentimental stuff, but if you were a girl, I'd kiss you right about now!" He jokingly winked,laughed and then collapsed next to me. Ew. While my mind was now fully focused on repressing that memory, I could hear Caesar running towards us with Speedwagon…

I'm so tired. I think I'll sleep right now….

I woke up in (what I assume is) our hotel room, in a nice, plush bed. It's so comfortable, I don't want to get up. I check my binder… Yep, it's still there. Luckily nobody lifted my shirt while I was asleep. I was really going to tell them all soon, but after gramps pulled that nasty stunt right there I think I'm gonna lay low for as long as Joseph is single.

I shook my head and got up. I looked at the nicely decorated room and noticed an ornate mirror on the wall, so I decided to straighten my hair up.

Looking at myself… I do look like a kid. Maybe a 15 year-old boy? No, that's a stretch. I chuckle and lift my shirt to show off my well-earned abs.

Nice.

I pulled my shirt back down, and sighed.

….

….I'm so different now. What happened to those days of ignorant youth? What went wrong after all these years? I went from being a misguided kid to someone who's been to hell and back, and I wish that was an exaggeration.

I'm scared. I don't know what to do except 'Find people to help me'. But I know I've been lying to myself thinking that was a real possibility, who in this day and age can even try to help? There's the pillarmen, but they seem way too far gone to even consider helping. They don't care about humans! There's Joseph and Caesar but by the time 2012 rolls up, they'll be old and weary, or even dead.

Well, I was going to continue emotionally reflecting on my life so far until I was _rudely_ interrupted by Joseph's comically loud-ass voice.

"OH NO! HEARING IT AGAIN IS STILL A SHOCK!"

Thanks to that, I laughed, then looked up into the mirror one last time. I decided that no matter what bullshit I gotta go through, if I can get my life back, my friends back, I'll do anything.


	18. Chapter 17: The Master of Venice

Chapter 17

I walked out of my room. Joseph was freaking out in a chair propped up in front of what appears to be an X-Ray scan, With Caesar and Speedwagon discussing something with another man, who I assume is a doctor.

Speedwagon noticed me first. "Ah, Jotaro! You're up early. We were just getting finished with Jojo's treatment, and we were about to check you for any injuries, you should go back in your room and rest for now." I shook my head. "No, I didn't get any injuries, just minor scratches on my arms and legs." Speedwagon looked concerned. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

Caesar and Joseph are both looking at me funny… Oh, right. My stand. That time I should have died but did Not. I should make up a lie about that. But before I could do that, Caesar came up to me and asked the big question himself; "How did you survive?" after Caesar, Joseph nodded in agreement. "Yeah! How did that work? I mean, I'm glad, but what the hell happened there, Jotaro?!"

UH…. QUICK, JOLYNE, THINK OF SOMETHING.

A) "I used Hamon to repel his absorption?"

B) "I didn't do anything, he just passed through me."

C) "I dunno lol"

D) "So, the weather's nice! :))))))" (not recommended)

"Um…Wow... The weather is really nice today it's hard to believe such a big event happened last night doesn't it feel like we didn't just let these dangerous people out to destroy the human race?" I giggled nervously. God damn it, Jolyne. You had One Job. Now they're gonna be more confused.

Joseph and Caesar looked at one another for a moment. Then they burst out in laughter. Caesar put his hand on my shoulder. "Jotaro! You don't need to lie! It's alright to say you didn't know what happened." Joseph nodded. "Yeah, c'mon man! You probably used hamon because you were freaked out." I blushed, that was really embarrassing.

Caesar looked to Joseph with a concerned look. "Anyway, I just talked with the doctor, and he says that there's no possible way to remove those rings. You're gonna have to train like hell if you wanna fight those bastards again, Jojo!" Joseph put his hands on his head. "God damn it! I was going with the flow during that act and I just blurted out one month! They really took me seriously?! I should have said a year!" That must have pissed Caesar off. "Hey… Jojo. Stop messing around. Take this seriously, asshole!" Joseph looked away and pouted. "I am…."

The tension rose again as Caesar poured a glass of water. "Jojo, you at least have to learn to be able to do what I'm gonna do." His voice softened. "You too, Jotaro, watch closely." I nodded and watched his movements. He picked up the cup, then flipped it upside down! I was ready for some wet carpet, but the water stayed in the cup!  
"Here Jojo, you try to control the water!" Joseph readied his hands. "Heh, I'm ready! This should be easy!" Caesar tossed the cup towards him, and when Joseph caught it, the water went spraying out everywhere!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This…. Does this have anything to do with hamon strength?" Joseph blushed.

"It's just a cup of water, Jojo." Caesar was not surprised. Disappointed, but not surprised.

Joseph sighed. "Well I don't need to know this! I can blow up a cactus in someone's face and use a coke bottle cap as a projectile, I can handle myself!" Caesar looked like he wanted to hit Joseph but calmed down to turn to me. "...Well, since _you_ aren't going to accept my help… Jotaro, would you like to learn?"  
I nodded. Hell yeah I wanna learn this! Emporio and Hermes would lose their fucking MINDS….

I sighed. I miss them.  
"If you don't want to learn right now, that's fine." Caesar assured. I shook my head and decided to lighten the mood. "No, please teach me right now! 教えてください、シーザー先生！！*" I bowed to him in a super stereotypical manner, he laughed and then bowed back. "Sarei felice di farlo, mio allievo pregiato.*" Joseph scoffed.

Caesar poured another glass of water. "Alright, now would you like to try this for yourself, or would you like an explanation?" I thought about it. "I think I'd like to try it first, to get a feel to how it feels, you know?" He looked satisfied with that answer.

Joseph whined. "Hey, you didn't offer to explain anything to me!" Caesar shot him a look. "You're supposed to be the 'prodigy' you shouldn't _need_ one."

Caesar then flipped the cup upside down and handed it to me.

I took a gulp, then prepped my hamon by breathing. I could feel a little charge from my hands. Alright, I can do this. I reached out for the cup, and felt the hamon Caesar charged it with fading away.

I closed my eyes, I had to concentrate. It looked like the water shot out from the cup entirely when Joseph did this. So that means that the energy he used was too forceful. By that logic…. If I can somehow… Reverse…? That?

….? "Ah! He did it!" I could hear Caesar and Speedwagon gasp. "What the hell? How are you doing that!" Hehe… Joseph sounds jealous.

I finally opened my eyes and… the water spilled out of the cup as soon as I did.

Serves me right for getting cocky. I must have got that from grandpa. I looked at the three men. Caesar and Speedwagon looked proud, but Joseph was kinda like a mix of proud and upset. "Sorry. I kind of got cocky and messed up at the end." I apologized. "No, that was great! Infinitely times better than what Jojo did. As expected of my star student! A normal kid your age wouldn't even have been able to comprehend what you just did!" Caesar beamed. Oh man, how can I tell him that I'm 19 years old and not only spent a year in prison, but was in a biker gang at 14 now?

"Feh, that power isn't that great, Jotaro! Who needs to flip a cup of water upside-down?" Joseph was sulking in his plush chair now. Caesar glared at him "This just means you have no idea how to use hamon!" Joseph was clearly set off by this, and decided to pick a fight. "What was that? You wanna take this outside?" Caesar overpowered him and pushed him back. "Sit down!" Joseph reluctantly complied and sat back down.

Caesar pulled up another chair and sat down too. "I'll tell you the difference. The ripple strength between you and me, Jojo, is roughly the same. But, you can only release hamon from the palm of your hand. That's why the water exploded! In contrast, I released small amounts of energy through my fingertips.I concentrated my hamon into a smaller point. What you're doing just wastes energy! Don't you notice that a water gun shoots farther with a smaller hole, idiot?" He continued. "Listen, both of you, a hamon user is able to collect energy from throughout the body using a specific rhythmic and repetitive action; The breathing methods hamon users employ."  
He points to the sky. "That energy we produce mimics the vibrations of the sun! The outpouring of life! Hamon!" He clenches his fist. "We must train so you can concentrate your hamon at one point, increase it and control it freely… I must be able to use a ripple strong enough to beat Wamuu, that is why we must go to my master to train."  
Joseph seemed surprised, as if he never considered the possibility that Caesar had a master. I was too, so we both spoke at the same time. "...Master?"

Caesar nodded. "Yes, and that person is in Venice."  
"Training?" Joseph inquired.  
"Yes, we must train."  
"Is it gonna be really hard?"

"We only have 33 days, so yes."

"Oh NO! The phrase I hate the most is "hard work", and my second most hated is "work hard!" Joseph screamed out.

Caesar was mad. "This is _Your_ life, you dumbass!"

I laughed, this was the kind of banter I wanted to have with my friends. We didn't really have the chance… I felt myself spacing out.

"Are you really okay? You look out of it... Are you sure you don't need to rest?!" Joseph was really worried… Thanks grandpa. I didn't want to worry him so much. "Thank you, but I just laughed so hard I needed a moment to calm down!"

Speedwagon came into the room. I didn't notice when he left. He must have gone out with the doctor to discuss further.

He sighed after closing the door. "Caesar, what did you all decide to do?" Joseph snarled. "Hey, why does _he_ get to decide?" Speedwagon just looked at him, and Joseph shut up.

Caesar told him he decided to take us to see his master, to train our hamon skills. Speedwagon thought that was the best course of action, and we booked a train to Venice that night. I wanted to take a bath before we go, because God knows how long this binder's been on me, gotta give the girls a little breathing room once in awhile. I locked the door to the bathroom and took everything off. Oh man, it feels good to breathe properly again. I turned on the tap, and warm water filled the tub. I got in and all my muscles relaxed.

Looking at the marks where the binder was, it looks kinda bad. It's not too horrible, but I know that if I kept this thing on for too long and during these crazy activities… It'll be worse.

I got out and dressed myself up. Alright, time to pack.

We arrived in Venice, and what a sight it was! Pretty red, yellow and brown buildings line the paved streets, and beyond that was the canal. Wondrous architecture all around. I'm glad to be alive. I acted like a kid in a candy shop. Joseph didn't care for it, though, because he's a party pooper.

"What the hell!? This city is a tourist trap!" Caesar brushed him off, then told me that we're going to take a gondola to Air Supplena Island. He pointed to a man on a boat. "Hey you, we need a ride to that island"

"..."

"Hey, are you listening?"

The man didn't seem to be listening.

"I said we want a ride to Air Supplena Island!

The man quickly turned his head towards us and pointed at Joseph.

"Hey, big guy on the left, I don't like your face. I'm gonna have to hurt you!" Surprisingly, that tone of voice reminded me of Joseph. Must just be because he's rude too. Joseph looked surprised. "Huh? You talking about me? What the hell is with you, are you messed up in the head?"

The man tossed the oar into the water and stood on it. On the points of his shoes! I had to exclaim. "Standing on an oar like that…. This is… Hamon?!" With the mask and the outfit, they looked very foreboding. Just then, they kicked the hamon-infused oar up and spun it around. Caesar was bewildered. "It's unnatural! The sunken part is less than the part sticking out of the water**" Then, the man in the mask hit Joseph in the face with the oar.

"Gah!" he went skipping on the water, and then used his hamon to walk on water. "What are you doing, bastard? I don't get it but... Suddenly hitting me like that, you're gonna get your ass kicked!"

The man seemed impressed, and… proud? Before, seconds later revealing to actually be a beautiful young woman. "So you can at least stand on the water using hamon…?" Our jaws dropped. Caesar looked like he understood. "...Master! I see… Alright, Jojo, Jotaro, listen up. She is called Lisa Lisa! Nobody knows her real name, history, family or why she started using hamon…. But she will be our teacher for the next month!"  
I looked at her with awe. Wow, what a cool lady. She probably can teach me a lot about hamon. But where have I heard that name…? Joseph wasn't having any of it, though. "... Bitch! Suddenly hitting me with an oar… You'll pay. In a situation like this… I don't care if you're a girl, no mercy!" Caesar looked like he was about to hit him. "Jojo, stop that. She is my master."

"Master? That's perfect then, if she's defeated by me here, then there's nothing to learn from her! Everyone only wants to learn from those who have talent and ability!"

Caesar chuckled. "Jojo… you don't understand." Which means that Jojo's gonna get his ass beat. Oh boy. Lisa Lisa shuffled her legs on the oar. For a second there.. I thought I saw a white flash of something moving from her hand into the water…? Must just be the reflection. "I now know you have wonderful talent, I'm impressed you can move that well on water without training... But!" She kicked the oar up into the air, with water following it. "You will need to be able to face death to fully grow in only a single month!" The water shimmered with a strange glow and then became something like gymnastic bars, and she flipped towards and over Joseph, applying a strange mask on his face. "! What's this?!" She landed in front of me and Caesar. "Joseph Joestar! You must live this next month while wearing that mask! It corrects your breathing to be suitable for intensive hamon training!" He tried to pull off the mask, but couldn't. "I can't breathe!" Lisa Lisa smirked. "If your rhythm is correct, then you'll be able to breathe fine. But if your rhythm is off, the mask is going to make you suffer…. You have to be able to run 100km easily with that mask on!" Joseph slowly sunk into the water. "You… Take off this mask- Gah! My breath!" Lisa Lisa turned towards us. "The training has already begun! I'll take it off only when you eat and brush your teeth!" Caesar laughed. "Jojo, keep the rhythm. Then it's just like wearing a cloth mask!"

Joseph climbed out of the water. "D-damnit! You bitch!-" "There's also one more thing I have to say. I'm not teaching you the ripple to save your life. I'm teaching you to become warriors that can defeat them… That's all." Lisa Lisa interrupted him, and gave him a cold look.

She then turned to me. "You should also expect to wear that mask in the near future… What was your name again?" I jumped a little but told her. "Ooh.. Uh, I'm Jotaro Kujo, m-ma'am." She smiled. "What a respectful young… man?" She shot me a look and I shivered. Joseph and Caesar were bickering about something behind us. Lisa Lisa clapped her hands together which caused them to silence. "Let's start over, Caesar, Jotaro and Jojo! Welcome to Venice!" She turned and walked ahead of us, while the two caught up with me. "She's kinda hot though…" Joseph joked. I mean, he's right… But Caesar noticed the rude tone in his voice. "Bow your head!" He pushed his head down. "What's this? For a womanizer you sure are polite to her!" Joseph prodded. Caesar was offended. "I respect the master as much as I would my mother. Disrespect her, and I'll make you pay!"

We walked to the port where we got a good view of the island in the distance. Lisa Lisa pointed to it. "You three, we'll be going to that island. That whole place is my home. We will be taking a gondola to the island, do you need anything from the city before we go?" Joseph and Caesar nodded and they shuffled off like children doing errands. She looked at me. "... Do you need anything, Jotaro?" I shook my head. "Uh.. no, I'm good!" I giggled a little. She was really cool, I needed to make a good impression. She smiled. There was those lights again, but around her right arm… is that a stand?

Then, suddenly, she attacked me. I instinctively dodged her hand. "...Hm… Good reflexes, however…!" She was fast, and managed to graze my arm, but the hamon she had was sent into my skin. "Shit!" I exclaimed, and tried redirecting it back, but I couldn't do it! The hamon didn't come to me fast enough! My arm was now a little singed.

She looked at me. "...Strange, you have full mastery over your body, however, your breathing is slowed… Do you have your chest bound? Restrictive clothing does that sometimes… But not to this extent…. Are you possibly…?" It looks like she figured it out. I relaxed. It doesn't look like she's going to attack me. She gave me a questioning look, and I nodded. "Hm... It's a wonder you managed to produce hamon like that. I'll have to lessen your training- " I cut her off. "I would like to stay like this for a little while longer.. But please don't treat me differently! I can handle the mask!" "..." She chuckled. "Alright, have it your way. But don't come crying to me later about it."

Joseph and Caesar returned, bags from various stores in hand. They butt their heads as they walked towards us, like usual. Lisa Lisa sighed, and walked onto a gondola. We exchanged a few pleasantries before finally heading off to Air Supplena. What kind of training does this woman intend to put us through?

* * *

 _* Jolyne: Caesar-sensei please teach me!  
* Caesar: Listen closely, my prized pupil. (Google translated this one. I can't speak Italian.)_

 _Sorry for the slow updates. School's been driving me nuts lol, good news is that I have straight A's now! Bad news is that I don't have a lot of free time. Thank you for being patient! - Kakaka20_


	19. Chapter 18: Hell Climb Pillar!

We got onto the gondola and sat in silence until Lisa Lisa pointed to a large tower on the island. "There!" she said, "That's the prologue to your training!" She turned to Caesar with a look that suggested something along the lines of 'Didn't think I would do that, did you?' and he responded with a gulp. I wondered what kinds of rigorous and barbaric training occurred in there, and what I'd have to do. I pat my binder and remembered the nun who gave it to me.

" _I'll let you in on a secret." She glanced out of the doorway to the hall beside the laundry room. "Many of us despised these binders." she said, as she furiously scrubbed it in her hands. "It really hurts, this thing. It squeezes the h-" She stopped and looked around again, then motioned me to lean closer to her. "-hell out of your torso. Some of the older nuns almost keeled over while reciting their prayers." I laughed, I never imagined gossiping with a nun like this. Her name was Amanda. She was nice, but she reminded me of someone. I couldn't tell who, though..._

I looked back at the tower and I sighed. Well, I guess It's no use stressing out over the situation right now, so the best thing to do, currently, is enjoy the ride. The salty smell of the sea, the wind in my hair, and the gentle bobbing of the gondola were all very pleasant. I thought of the fish swimming below us, and wondered what kind of plants lived down there. I thought of my last sight in a distant future, the sun filtering through the waves above me, and how peaceful it was. The ocean is great, and I can almost understand why dad left us for it.

Almost.

We eventually arrived at the island. The previously distant tower now looks ten times the height up close. Lisa Lisa stepped to the large iron doors and pointed upwards. "This is the first step! I call it the 'Hell Climb Pillar!'" She turned around to look at the dumbfounded expressions on our faces. I have no clue what kind of face I'm making, but it seems to have satisfied her. Joseph raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "What? Hell Climb Pillar? Hey, what's that? Shouldn't you show us the house first?"

"Master!" Caesar ignored Joseph, as if it were natural. "We have to challenge the Hell Climb Pillar? I've never even done that! Many trainees have died here. Don't you think this is too tough for Jotaro?"

Joseph stomped on the ground in protest. "Hey! What do you mean 'many trainees have died here'? And shouldn't you worry about me too?!"

Caesar smirked. "Oh? I thought a great master of hamon such as yourself wouldn't have any trouble at all with this."

Joseph couldn't respond to that, so he just pout.

"Ahem," Lisa Lisa cleared her throat. "Anyway, you'll explain once you see the inside of the tower." She open the doors, and gestured us to go before her. Joseph, Caesar and I all walked towards the open door to look at what she referred to. Next thing I knew, Lisa Lisa kicked both of the boys into the darkness. It took me a second to try to block the kick for me, but in place of what I expected to be a leg, it was a hand with a breathing mask in it. "Here, put this on." Her voice was very soft and sweet. I complied, and immediately found it difficult to breathe. If my lungs were getting crushed before, it's been steamrolled flat now. Before I could take my first breath, she kicked me into the darkness too.

I landed into a pool of oil. I looked around and it seemed like Joseph and Caesar realized what they were feeling too.

"Lots of oil is running down this wall!" Joseph exclaimed.

I looked up. Other than the open door about one story above us, the only connection to the outside world were the arches at the top… 24 meters away.

"Climb to the top of the pillar with just your hands. That's the only way out. If you can't do that, you'll stay there until you die." Lisa Lisa said before slamming the door shut.

I still couldn't breathe, and for some reason I couldn't use Stone Free! In this darkness, and the feeling of oil crawling around my body was making me panic. I knew that panicking would just cause hyperventilation, but my mind went blank for a second. My body took over, desperate for air. Each gasp felt like a tug on an invisible lasso, strangling me to death. I kneeled into the oil pool, and faintly saw Joseph and Caesar run to me. They both put their hands on my shoulders. They were saying something, but I couldn't hear anything but my own heartbeat.

First, I needed to calm down. You're better than this, damn it, think! Go back to step one.

I looked up at Joseph in his mask and remembered what Lisa Lisa said to him;

" _Jojo, keep the rhythm. Then it's just like wearing a cloth mask!"_

That's right! If I use the hamon breathing technique I learned, I should be able to breathe!

I did what I could remember, and felt a little air in my lungs. It wasn't enough though, I need to think of a better way to breathe.

I took several breaths, each one a slightly different variation of my hamon breathing. Finally, I settled for the third one I did. My mind cleared, and I could breathe again.

When I adjusted, Joseph and Caesar were bickering about what to do with me.

"-how the hell was this my fault, Jojo?! I'm not the one who dragged such a young boy here from America!" That was Caesar.  
"Well, _**I**_ didn't know your master would be such a high-strung _bitch_ with a thirst for blood! If I knew that, I wouldn't have taken him anywhere _near_ Italy!" That was Joseph.

I stood up. "Hey,"

They both froze, mid-punch. "You two, knock it off."

Joseph let go of Caesar's collar, and he fell. "J-Jotaro! You're all right! I knew you would be able to conquer the mask! I still think that witch took it too far, though."

Caesar stood up and shoved Joseph, who slipped and fell. " _Hey!_ You are the one taking it too far! I told you to respect Master!" Caesar put his hand on my head and sighed. "... I have to agree a bit, though. Master shouldn't be putting you through so much, you're still a boy."

I smacked his hand off of my head. "I never told you my age, don't go assuming things." I walked towards the pillar, and put my left hand on it. "I'm 19." I rolled down my left sleeve to show them the tattoo. "I was in a gang at 14, and was sentenced to 15 years in prison at 18."

I looked back to see the boys' look of confusion and laughed. "Haha, yeah, crazy isn't it? I can barely believe it myself." They both kept blinking in disbelief. "W-wait," Joseph stood up and walked towards me. "If you were sentenced to 15 years at 18, and you're 19 now…?" he put his hand under his chin. To save him the trouble of adding it all up, I answered him. "Yeah, I escaped after about a year…. If you were wondering why I was so okay with leaving America, and all of this." I might as well add that into my story. An escaped convict with a past he wants to leave behind is a lot more convincing story than an escaped, time-traveling convict with a future she wants to prevent.

Joseph seemed to buy that, but Caesar didn't look that convinced. He changed the subject, awkwardly. "Anyway, do you understand how to do this, Jotaro?"

"Hmm." I turned back to the pillar. How should I climb this? This thing was all oiled up, it was kind of gross. I grabbed onto a little space between the bricks, but my hand just flung off. I knew it had something to do with hamon, though, so I sent a flow of hamon into the oil just to see what it does. Surprisingly, the oil was a really good conductor of hamon, just put that into my mental notepad for later. I turned to go back to where Joseph and Caesar were.

"Woah!" I slipped and slammed into the pillar wall. "What the-?" I turned and saw that my hamon was attaching my fingers to the pillar.

 _Oh._ I stood up

 _OH._ I put my other hand on the wall, but higher, and charged it with hamon.

 _ **OH.**_ I let go of the hamon in my left hand and pulled myself up.

I turned towards the other two and smirked. "I think I'm alright!" I paused for a second. Laughed, and continued. "Last one up there's a rotten egg!" I started going as fast as I could, laughing all the way. "H-Huh!? Oi, wait!" Joseph jumped up the pillar after me, but then slipped down. Caesar laughed. "Jojo! You don't understand it, so you'll be the rotten egg!" He carefully placed his fingertips on the pillar and climbed slowly.

This was the start of our hamon training.

* * *

 _Hello, it's me again. Here's the newest chapter! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a little shorter, I hope you don't mind..._

 _It is the end of the year already... Time flies by so fast.  
I decided it was only fair that I upload a chapter before 2018.  
I am thinking of adding original characters and interactions during the time between the start and end of hamon training. _

_Anyway, thank you for your support, and thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! - kakaka20_


End file.
